CHIPMUNKS MEET CHIPETTES
by masterofsassyness
Summary: TITLE SAIDS IT ALL. TRADITIONAL COUPLES MOSTLY ALVINXBRITTANY I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS OR THE CHARACTER OR SHOW. REVIEW.:
1. CHIPETTES

"Ahhhhhh." Brittany yawned as she was on her way to America .

Her and her sisters had to escape from a dreadful orphanage at Australia . They were traveling on a ship which they rented a room for .She was the first one up. She looked at the time. It was 10:00A.M. Then she heard a loud moan. It was Jeanette waking up.

"Good morning , Brittany." Jeanette said so tired that it was like a loud whisper.

"We better get dressed I mean we have to look like absolutely perfect when we get to America." Brittany said.

"But…" Before Jeanette could finish Brittany cut in.

"We only have three hours." Brittany complained. Then Eleanor woke up.

"Brittany what is it this time?" Eleanor asked.

"We only have 3 hours till we get to America and I don't know what to wear ."

"Oh, Brittany why do I even bother."

"Eleanor is sort of , kind of right you know.", said Jeanette."

"ABOUT WHAT!" , Brittany said with her hands on her hips.

"You always …" Eleanor said.

"I always what!!, You know what I don't need this right now . We don't have that much time left till we get there." Brittany yelled.

………………………………...

"AAALLLVVVIIINNN!!"

"Yes Dave ,you know you should seriously try to like help those eye circles. You know they give out creams now?"

"ALVIN did you break that vase."

"Funny story you see ."

"How much you want to bet that Ill be laughing?"

"Um let me see."

"Alvin this is the fifth time ."

"I know Dave , I'm sorry."

"Fine ,but no more funny business got it."

"Got it." Before Dave could say anything else after that he ran out of the room and upstairs he went.

"What did you do this time?" Simon asked.

"Nothing really." Alvin said.

"Then why were you getting yelled at?" Theodore asked eating a bag of chips.

"Cause Dave doesn't want to make it that obvious that I'm his favorite." Alvin said vainly.

"Sure." Simon said sarcastically.

" I know."

………………………………...

Brittany finally found the perfect outfit. She wear a pink mini skirt , a spaghetti strapped white shirt with Brittany written in pink at the front. For her finishing touch she put her hair up neatly in pony tail.

"JEANS! OUR FIRST GOING TO AMERICA AND YOUR WEARING JEANS MAYBE ON A REGULAR DAY BUT TODAY!" She yelled when she saw Eleanor.

Eleanor was wearing jeans and a plain baby green t-shirt with a long white sleeved t-shirt under it.

"What's the big deal Brittany."

"You know what its your horrible choice not mine."

Then Jeanette came out wearing a baggy blue shirt and purple Capri pants.

Brittany was mumbling angrily to her self . Then she walked up to the boat window and screamed.

Then Eleanor whispered to Jeanette " Why is she always such a drama queen?"

Jeanette shrugged her shoulders.

Then the boat stopped at land. These huge man grabbed them.

"Let us go punks." screamed Brittany at the top of her lungs.

"As you wish." they said and through them on land.

"If you think your getting a tip your wrong." Brittany yelled." And wears our stuff?"

"Um Brittany our stuff is over there."

Everything was every wear shoes clothes accessories you name it was there messed up and spread out.

"UHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled Brittany.

**So did you like that chapter or hate it review. This my first Alvin and the chipmunks story so don't be to harsh. **


	2. WHAT I WISH FOR

"Uh what are we supposed to do now?" Brittany said when they were done cleaning up the mess.

"Well we could rent a hotel room with our money." suggested Eleanor.

" No I have a better idea why don't rent a hotel room with the money we have left?" said Brittany

"Sure Brittany you came up with that idea." said Eleanor sarcastically.

"Yeah well anyway where's the money Jeanette, we left you in charge of it."

"Um well I don't know." muttered Jeanette.

"Funny, you better be joking YOUR NOT JOKING ARE YOU!!" said Brittany pacing

"Um I'm not."

"Its okay Jeanette." said Eleanor. "Well just um look around . Well see what we can do with our surroundings."

"Thanks Ellie." said Jeannette.

"Fine whatever, but we are never leaving Jeanette in charge of anything again." Brittany yelled.

………………………………...

"Boys today I'm going to come home late so Mrs. Miller will take care of you." said Dave.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!" yelled Alvin

"Because I say so." said Dave

"Because I say so." said Alvin imitating him.

"Uh I have to agree with Alvin for once." said Simon

"Hey!"

"Sorry boys but…" then the door bell rang "Looks like she already here ." said Dave rushing to the door.

"David are you there?" said Mrs. Miller.

"Yes, Mrs. Miller." screeched Dave.

As soon as he opened the door in swished in Mrs. Miller.

"Oh hi boys" she said

"Bye boys." yelled Dave already in the taxi.

………………………………...

"We have to sleep in leaves, are you kidding me?" complained Brittany.

"No." Both of the other chipettes said at the same time.

They were outside of a white house with blue window shields. Carved on the walls were Alvin Simon and Theodore.

"I think I've heard of them." said Jeanette.

"Ok Jeanette we have way more to worry about then that right now." said Brittany.

"For once Brittany is right." said Eleanor

"Excuse me."

"Nothing Brittany."

"Come on girls I'm sure we can make it through." said Eleanor.

Half an hour later

"I'm hungry." said Eleanor(I'm not saying she's fat I think she's adorable)

"I want to read."

"I want a billion dollars, a hot rich husband, more clothes, air conditioning , a mall, a mansion right by the beach , a dog to carry around in my purse, my hair to be perfect oops to late it already is, to be famous…"said Brittany

"Okay we get it." said Eleanor

………………………………...

"What you doing." Alvin asked Simon.

"Homework and you should be too."

"Well I'm bored." said Alvin.

"Then do your homework."

"I said I'm bored if I do homework then my life would be all about school like yours."

"If you want I could help you." suggested Simon.

"Ew no."

"Suit yourself."

"I will …do you want to play football." Alvin pleaded.

"Fine."

THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY PLEASE SHARE THEM KEEP THOSE REVIEW UP.


	3. THEY MEET

"OW Watch where you hitting that ball buster!" Brittany yelled as soon as the ball hit her.

"Shhhh." The other two chipettes said. Staring at her.

Alvin and Simon were running towards the ball then saw them.

"Hello." The chipettes said, but Alvin and Simon were stiller then statues.

"DO YOU GUYS OR GIRLS OR WHATEVER YOU TWO ARE TALK!!" screamed Brittany at the top of her lungs.

"Brittany." Eleanor hissed.

Then Theodor came out. He was stunned for two reasons. There were girl Chipmunks and He just saw the girl of his dreams ( Eleanor ).

"Hello my name is Theodor, what's your name?" asked Theodor

"Eleanor." Now they were just looking at each others eyes.

"Hello, Uh hate to break the moment but uh these to morons aren't moving or talking, so were just gonna go." said Brittany.

"Who are you calling a moron, moron." said Alvin.

"Shut up dork."

"Make me!"

"Fine." Then they started tackling each other.

"STOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPP!!" yelled Jeanette. Everybody stared at her. " I mean please stop."

"I will when this jerk does." said Brittany

"You started it." said Alvin

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

Now there noses were touching.

"Whatever lets go girls." said Brittany turning around.

"Where?"

"Um I don't know Jeanette's the smart one."

"Don't tell me you guys don't know were you live." said Alvin laughing

Then the Chipettes turned around leaving.

"Wait!" yelled Simon.

"What?" said Jeanette.

"Where do you guys live?" Theodor said.

"No where." Eleanor said.

"Then why don't you guys stay with us."

"Really" they said in exitment.

"Well if Dave says yes."

"Um who's Dave?"

SORRY SHORT CHAPTER I DIDNT GET THAT MANY REVIEWS WELL ANYWAY SO REAL SORRY I PROMISE TO MAKE IT ALOT LONGER NEXT TIME!!


	4. FAMOUS FIGHT BRITTALVIN

Sorry I know its been a while

-----------------------------------

"Dave happens to be our manager slash dad for our singing career" said Alvin.

"Yeah right." said Brittany , " for what karaoke."

"No , for being the band with the top sold cd's." Alvin bragged

" Yea, sold for family members. Do you really expect us to believe that a nerd, a gumball and a whatever you are to be in a rock band?"

"Um Brittany…" , said Jeannette sweet like usual.

"WHAT IS IT NOW?!!!"

"Maybe we should be nice to them you know since they are considering to let us stay at there house."

"Yea, if your extra nice we might even give you an autograph." ,said Alvin.

"Oh, puh-lease." , said Brittany.

"Oh, puh-lease.", said Alvin imitating her mockingly.

"Look mister I think I'm all that." said Brittany pointing her finger against his chest until Alvin cut her off.

"You got me all wrong , I know I'm all that." said Alvin twirling his read cap.

"OH REALLY!!" screamed Brittany getting closer to him.

"YEAH!" Alvin said as there noses were touching.

"Guys now is not a good time to fight.", said Theodor.

"Yeah according to Jeannette's and my calculations Dave should be here in less than 5 minutes."

"Than lets find a plan." said Eleanor confidently.

"Correction you guys find a plan and I'm gonna work on my tan." said Brittany.

"Brittany.", said Eleanor.

"Fine , but if my beautiful skin turns all pale and pasty it on you."

"First of all of your fur covers it and too late." said Alvin.

Then Brittany chased him and called him a lot of words I cant type because this is rated K+.

"Alvin , are you alright?" , asked Simon with a worried look on his face after seeing the terror on his eyes.

"I will not lose, to a girl."

"I believe uh you just ha-ave." said Brittany mockingly. Then they both started chasing one another and Brittany tripped on him and was on the ground looking straight into his eyes.

SORRY I KNOW THAT WAS SHORT


	5. I WANT TO GO HOME

They stayed frozen for a minute looking at each other and nothing else. Like they were the only things alive, but then Brittany snapped out of it and got up.

"Alvin I know I'm hot , but seriously." Brittany said.

"You were the one that tripped on me!!! "said Alvin.

"Puh-lease, You just keep thinking that."

"We'll at least I'll be thinking."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know what I mean. Oh there I go again THINKING!!!"

" Excuse me."

"Your excused."

"You shouldn't have said that ." , said Eleanor with a worried look on her face.

"What do you meannnnnnnn." Alvin yelped as Brittany attacked him with red in her eyes and than she stopped and started to cry.

Her face was buried in her arms that were crossed on top of her knees. Then everyone stared at Alvin.

"What did I do?", he asked. Then he looked at Brittany and put his arm around her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" , he asked. Then Theodor and Simon looked at each other with an is this possible face. Then Simon started to wipe his glasses.

"I want to go home." , said Brittany.

"Sorry to break it to you , but you don't have one."

"WAAAAAAAA." , she started to cry louder and louder and then the tears just started pouring out. Then they stopped and she got up. She started wiping her face off , and asked, "What are you looking at?" After That everyone started to look at each other. Theodor and Simon with a what a What the heck face on, Jeanette and Eleanor with a worried face , and last but certainly not least Alvin with a mixture of both and a sprinkle of I think I'm in love face on.

"So what are we gonna do." , asked Brittany.

"What?" , the other chipmunks asked.

"For the plan."

"Oh well , um I was thinking that we ask Dave." , said Simon like it was nothing.

"No, that will never work . I was thinking we ask Dave." , said Alvin.

"Brilliant.", said Simon rolling his eyes.

"I know."

"That might just work. I mean he took you three in why wouldn't he take us in.", said Brittany.

"I can think of a couple of reason's." said Alvin., but then Simon punched him in the stomach.

"Ow!!!" said Alvin. "You know for a nerd you are pretty strong."

"You know for an immature fool you are pretty weak." , said Simon.

"Burn." , the rest of the chipmunks said while high fiving Simon Brittany being first of course.

" I believe you just got burned by a nerd." said Brittany, laughing so hard she could barely say it..

"HA HA HA!!" , Alvin said crossing his arms.

"Oh puh-lease Alvin your acting like a 3 year old."

"At least I don't look like one."

"Um yeah, you do."

"Excuse me."

"Your Excused." , said Brittany imitating is old joke.

"Listen up missy-is that Dave?"


	6. DAVE IS HERE

This ones gonna be really short

………………………………..............................................

"Come on guys we can crawl in the back." , Alvin said.

" Uh, First of all I'm not crawling and getting my Clothes full of grass and whatever and second of all what happened to just asking?" asked Brittany.

"We are gonna ask , but we need to see what mood he is in first."

"Fine."

"Theodor lead the girls into our room, me and Simon will handle Dave."

"Simon and I." , said Simon in a and you're my brother kind of way.

"Why should you get to go first?"

"Never mind ."

"Hi boys , where's Theodor?" Dave asked.

"Um he's our room" Simon said .

"He means in the bathroom, He's been in there for a while if you know what I mean." Alvin said while nudging him.

"Then maybe I should check on him."

"NO!!" , they said at the same time.

"Why?" ,Dave asked.

"Because.."

"Oh hi Dave." Theodor said.

"Are you feeling better."

"What?" Theodor said.

"You know from the runs." , Alvin said.

"Huh?"

"ALL RIGHT WHATS GOING ON?!!!" Dave exclaimed as loud as possible.

………………………………...........

" I hope Simon's all right ." , said Jeanette very worried.

"Why?" , Brittany said simply and then raised one I brow and playfully said " Because you like him."

"No."

"You like him and Ellie you like Theo."

"No, What about you and Alvin." The other 2 said.

"What about me and Alvin." , Brittany said starting to sweat.

"What about me and Alvin."

"You like him." , said Ellie.

"No I don't!!"

"Britt your sweating."

Thank god 2 seconds later the Chipmunks and Dave came.

………………………………..............

"So let me get this straight you guys don't have a home and wondered if you could stay with me." , Dave said.

"Please Dave." , all of them said.

"I don't know. How about if you guys stay here tonight and we'll continue this in the morning?"

"DEAL!!!" , the happy chipmunks said.

……………………………….......

Did you like that one. Tell me through review. I already have the next chapter so when I get reviews ill put it up. Thank you to

DiceRox09 NanduaBraves ChipmunkfanNo.1 7Jamie7in3the3rainy7373 GirlNextDoor228 Girl4Christ15 and BumperSticker for reviewing.


	7. TICKLE

"GET OFF MY BED!!" , said Alvin seeing Brittany laying there.

"No." She said like it was nothing.

"Well then ill make you."

"Try."

"Ok." Then he started tickling her.

"Alvin…stop…bahhahaha…stop…ALLLLVVVIIIIIINNNN!!!" , Brittany said right before she crashed on the ground , "Ow!!!"

"You told me to try."

After that Brittany did a death glare at him.

"You guys are acting like an old married couple." , said Simon.

"No were not." , they said at the same time. Then they looked at each other and said , "hehehe…"

Then Dave came up , "What's going on here?"

"Brittany went on my bed."

" How was I supposed to know it was yours?" , Brittany said with her hands on her hips.

" IT SAIDS ALVIN ON IT!!!"

"Dave do you really believe him I mean he is Alvin."

"True." , Dave said.

"Hey I'm right here you know!" Alvin said.

"Yeah , sadly." Brittany said.

"Will you two stop fighting!!! Look I'm gonna go to my room and when I come back I expect you to be asleep."

"Wait um Dave were are we gonna sleep?" asked Jeannette.

"Theodor you will sleep with Simon , Jeannette will sleep with Eleanor , Brittany a pull out bed and Alvin will sleep on his bed." Dave said leaving the room.

"We're not really gonna go to sleep right." , Alvin whispered.

"Me and Ellie are were tired." , said Theo.

"Why the only one who needs there beauty sleep is Brittany and it will take a year for her to be blah."

"First of all I'm already prettier then anyone ever and second of all you're the one to talk."

"What is that supposed to mean."

"I you know perfectly what I mean."

"No I don't ."

"What a surprise."

"Brittany…." , said Eleanor.

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" , Jeannette asked.

"What a marvelous idea." , said Simon.

"Nah , why don't we play something." Alvin said.

"Like what."

"I don't know."

"Monopoly." suggested Simon.

"No."

"How about we cook my new recipe ." Theodor asked.

"No."

"Soccer." Eleanor asked.

"No."

"We can play are you smarter then a 5th grader." Jeannette suggested.

"Truth or Dare." Brittany said waiting for his approval.

"Truth or Dare it is."

……………………………….........

Did you like it. Tell me in your reviews. Cause no reviews no update.

Well any way next chapter is gonna be on truth or dare.

Thank you to

DiceRox09

Kali101

For reviewing and yes I only got two reviews and I'm not updating the next one unless I get at least four. Cause if you don't review I don't know if you like it. Ill even let people without an account review.


	8. TRUTH OR DARE

I have no idea what to put so I'm just gonna make it up as I go alongJ

……………………………….......................

"Ok who wants to go first?" ,Ellie asked.

"ME!!!" Alvin and Brittany said at the same time . "NO ME."

"Alvin ladies first." , Brittany said.

"Yeah , but there isn't any ladies here." Alvin shot back.

"Your wrong as usual and have lame comebacks as usual also." Brittany said while Alvin was shocked no one had ever insulted his comebacks, insults you name anything that could make someone cry and no one had ever insulted … that is until now. The worst part is he didn't know what to say back.

"What's wrong Alvin , cats got your tongue?" , Brittany flamed at him .

"Well its obvious it's ruined your hair.", Alvin said not giving up.

"Well its obvious it ruined your's . I mean that's why you always wear that retarded red cap."

"GUYS WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE!!!" Simon said really annoyed this time.

"We'll how will we know who goes first?" Jeannette asked.

"Alvin and Brittany why don't you just do rock paper scissor shoo." Theodor suggested.

"That's a baby game." They said.

"Or we can spin a bottle. Jeannette you spin it and then whoever you pick you get to do a truth or dare to." Simon said.

"Fine." Alvin and Brittany hissed.

Jeannette spinned it and it landed on Simon.

"Truth or Dare?" , She asked.

"Truth." Simon pounded. Now Jeannette was stuck on what to ask. She could ask him if he likes stories or poems better which would have been a waste of a Truth or Dare , or she could do the Brittany kind of thing and ask him he wants to go out sometime. She wasn't usually a kind of person that would do that , but she sort of wanted to be surprising. She gulped.

"Would you like to umm… go… umm out…sometime." , She asked.

"I would be honored." Simon answered. OMG. All Brittany could do was leave her mouth opened and her mouth wide.

Simon twisted the bottle and it landed on Brittany.

"Brittany , Truth or Dare? Hello Brittany." Brittany was still frozen.

"Let me handle this." , Alvin said. "BRITTANY!!!" He said it loud , but luckily Dave was to sleepy to hear it.

"SHHHHH." , They all said.

"Oh um…hehe…sorry about that…um…Dare." Brittany said.

Oops I guess I was wrong Dave did wake up.

"AAAAALLLLLVVVVIIINNNN!!!!" Dave yelled.

"Yes, Dave." , Alvin said

"What is going on here????" Dave asked while his shoe was tapping.

"Umm…. Truth or Dare."

"We'll this game is over. You understand me over."

"Come on Dave it is there first night here , can't we play a little longer."

"Please." , All of the chipmunks said waiting for his answer.

"Fine one more round , But if you guys aren't a sleep in two minutes when I come back you are grounded for a month."

"Yes , Dave." , They all echoed.

When Dave left Simon said smirking , "Brittany I dare you to kiss Alvin."

………………………………..........................................

Cliff Hanger. Thank you so much for the reviews I actually got more than I asked for. Now give a round of a pause to….

Kali101

Chipmunks4Eva

DiceRox09

NanduaBraves

For reviewing, You guys rock. Everybody please or in Brittany's words puh-lease review . Thank you.

PS: If you don't have an account you can still review and again just made it up as I went along. JJJJ


	9. WHOS MRS MILLER

I have to tell you guys thank you so much and it is really hard figuring out what I was gonna do because there was about ten things I could do with that cliffhanger and your about to find out what I decided to do…

Oh and just to let you guys know the chipmunks are 13 in this story.

……………………………….........................

Brittany was blushing. She didn't know what to do or how to react or Alvin would react. The way Alvin would react scared her more. She looked to see what Alvin was doing. All he was doing was playing with hands looking at them frozen.

"Well , are you gonna kiss or what?" Simon asked.

"Ok." , Alvin said looking at Brittany. Brittany smirked. She walked over to Alvin and kissed him . Just like that. For like minute. With no dramatic pause. Alvin smiled at her. She smiled back. Then they both started blushing.

"Geese Brittany I knew you liked me but…" , Alvin said.

"Shut up Alvin. You know you liked it." Brittany said.

"Hey I never said I didn't like it." Alvin said while smirking then Brittany smirked back.

"Simon, why are they looking at each other like that?" ,Theodor asked while whispering.

"Because there in love with one another." , Simon answered.

"Oh…"

"So what do you guys want to do now other then have a smirking contest?" , Simon asked looking at Alvin and Brittany.

"Well it doesn't matter what we do cause I would win." , said Alvin.

"Yeah right." Brittany said.

Then Dave came in and said , "I'm gonna ignore the fact that you guys are still awake at 6:00 in the morning , but I have some bad news , very bad news.

"What is it Dave." , all the chipmunks asked with a worried look on there faces.

"I'm afraid that Brittany , Jeannette and Eleanor are gonna leave."

"Where?"

"Well actually it's the best place possible , its close by, the person that's going to take care of her is someone we know and that means that you guys can still see each other."

"Let me guess… Mrs. Miller." , Simon said.

"You are correct… I better leave or I'm gonna be late for a very important meeting." Dave said in a hurry.

"Wait Dave, when will they be leaving." , Alvin asked.

"Today at dinner which we will be eating with Mrs. Miller." , Dave answered leaving and by the time he was at the door he said , "and considering that I going to let you guys keep playing."

"Who's Mrs. Miller?" , Brittany asked.

"A family friend." Simon answered.

"Is she nice." , Eleanor asked.

"Yes." , answered Theodor.

"You guys today your leaving and are going to meet Mrs. Miller so can we play something." Alvin said frustrated , he didn't want Brittany to leave.

"How about Simon saids." Simon suggested.

"No." , Alvin responded.

"Here we go again." , Brittany said with a sad face, "Were gonna miss you guys to and a lot ok so can you guys please pick what you want to do and fast." Eleanor and Jeannette looked at each other because they couldn't believe what they just heard and apparently neither could the others.

………………………………...........

Thank you , please review and here were the reviewers from the last chapter woooohoooo:

Kali101

DiceRox09

Chipmunks4Eva


	10. WE'LL MISS YOU

This story is the hardest story to write ever , but you reviewers keep me going thank you. I love you guys. Your awesome3

……………………………….................

"Brittany were gonna miss you too." Alvin said.

"You know Alvin you maybe conceded, vain, a retard sometimes, and a hat repeater and Simon you maybe a dork , a smart butt and very annoying and Theodor your kindness might get very annoying sometimes , but deep ,deep, deep ,deep, deep ,deep you guys are ok." , Brittany said.

"If that's supposed to make me feel good about myself it didn't work.", said Alvin.

"Oh puh-lease Alvin, that is probably the biggest complement you have ever gotten ."

"Does that mean you don't want to go out with me on a triple date."

"What ever gave you that impression."

Then Dave came in.

"Please tell me you guys got a little sleep." , Dave said.

"No." , The all sang.

"Well girls I have great news you guys will be going to the same school as each other."

"Can I show Eleanor around Dave." , Theodor pleaded.

"Of course, actually you and Simon can show them around."

"Hey ,what about me?" , Alvin asked with his arms crossed.

"I'm just kidding Alvin you can show Brittany around Simon can show Jeannette and Theodor can show Ellie. Oh , and you guys better get ready in 1 hour . It's four and we are leaving at 6:00 sharp." Dave nagged and then closed the door and left.

"AWWWW", Alvin faked yawned then put his arm around Brittany.

" Alvin , you know were only going on one date. Were not going steady right." , Brittany said.

"Yeah." , Alvin answered.

" I just realized I only have an 2 hours to get ready. I have to take a shower , change, do my hair and then add any accessories needed." , said Brittany very worried.

(TWO HOURs LATER)

"Brittany , are you done with the shower I need to go , if you know what I mean." said Alvin jumping up and down. After that Brittany came out. She looked great. She was wearing a pink Hollister shirt , Abercrombie capris and her hair was straitened. Alvin was staring and drooling.

"Oops I almost forgot." , Brittany said. Then she put on her Hollister perfume. Alvin looked pretty good too. He was wearing a red shirt with a giant yellow A on it , jeans and his famous red cap.

They were both staring at each other , right into each others eyes.

"You look great." , they said to one another. Then they both laughed.

……………………………….............

Sorry that one was pretty short. My mom is getting sort of mad about all my time on the computer , but anyway keep those reviews up. I have 31 yay and hear are the reviewers oh ya and if you don't want me to post your name you can put it on review , but anyway hear they are:

Kaleigh!:) DiceRox09

NanduaBraves ming

OMG BEST STORY EVER!!! ChipmunkfanNo.1

And those were the reviewers. You guys should give yourselves a pat on the back.


	11. DINNER WITH MRS MILLER

Sorry guys my mom made me study before I could go on the computer.

………………….

"Guys Mrs. Miller is here." , Dave called.

"I guess we better go." , said Brittany.

"Yeah." , Alvin agreed.

"Oh hi darling." , said Mrs. Miller hugging Brittany so tight her eyes were popping out and she turned so white Alvin was laughing.

"Alvin." said Dave seeing that Alvin was laughing.

"Um , so your Mrs. Miller.", Brittany asked in a snotty voice.

"Yes, Oh David they are lovely." , said Mrs. Miller.

"I know." , said Brittany.

"Dinner's ready!", called Ellie and Theodor.

" What are we having for dinner ,Lady Jeannette?" Simon asked.

"Why I do not know Mister Simon." Jeannette replied. Then they both started laughing because the were just discussing the British times.

"Dork." , Alvin coughed.

"Don't call my sister that." , Brittany screamed.

"I didn't say anything . I just coughed." , said Alvin. Then Brittany started clenching her fist.

"Brittany , he's not worth is." , Ellie said.

"I guess your right." ,Brittany said with a sad face. Alvin looked worried. The truth was Brittany thought that Eleanor meant he wasn't worth going out with well at least that was the way Brittany thought of it as.

"Well any way David , how about every day we take turns driving them to school." , Mrs. Miller suggested.

"That would be fantastic." , agreed Dave.

"So , I have to see Alvin everyday basically?" , asked Brittany.

"Don't get to exited tuts." , Alvin replied.

"Uh , Don't call me tuts!!!", Brittany said.

"Blah blah blah blah blah.", Alvin mocked, " Oh um Dave I was wondering if for our next concert we could have balloons flying everywhere."

"Oh, so there will be airheads other then you." , Brittany said smirking because of her clever payback insult.

"Funny." , said Alvin sarcastically.

"Who said anything about it being a joke?" Brittany said. Alvin was sure that he liked her just cause there weren't any other girls like her. He had never been able to not reply to an insult.

"That's enough you two." , said Dave. Alvin wanted to hug him so it didn't show that he couldn't reply to that burn.

Then Brittany tapped Alvin and asked him , " When time is our triple date?"

Alvin smiled , " 3:00. We are gonna go get ice cream or something."

"Oh well um… thanks." , Brittany said then blushed.

" Guys tomorrow Mrs. Miller is going to pick you up." Dave said, "Then the next day I'm going to pick the girls exedra ."

"David , could you pass the salt?" , Mrs. Miller.

"Yes , Mrs. Miller." Dave replied passing her the salt.

"So girls what are your names again?" , Mrs. Miller asked.

"Mines Brittany and their Eleanor and Jeannette." , Brittany replied trying to be kind to there new guardian.

"Those are lovely names."

"Thanks."

"Suck up." , Alvin whispered to Brittany.

"Shut up." Brittany whispered back while punching him lightly in the stomach.

"Ow."

" Well thank you for everything David we best be going." Mrs. Miller said.

"No thank you Mrs. Miller we wouldn't get through this without you." Dave said while opening the door for her.

"Well , bye Alvin." Brittany said.

"Whatever." , he said back. Brittany looked a little sad. Then when she was about to go into the car she ran back in and hugged him then kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for everything." , she said.

When they left Simon asked , " Alvin , are you ok."

Alvin was twisting with his eyes wide and he answered , " Better then ever."

………………………………......

Did you like it , tell me in your reviews and I'm not updating unless I get at least 4 now here are the people who are awesome and reviewed for the last chapter Give 3 snaps for : 

**Kali101 **

**NanduaBraves **

**DiceRox09**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!**


	12. THE WAY TO SCHOOL

Sorry I took so long.

…………………………….

"Alvin wake up!!!." , Simon called.

"Yeah yeah whatever." , Alvin replied.

"Don't you want to get ready and look good for Brittany?"

"Huh…uh…Brittany…BRITTANY." , Then Alvin got straight up and asked , " What time will they be getting here?"

"In about 10 minutes." , Simon answered.

"10 MINUTES!!!"

"Yup , but don't worry Brittany will probably make them come late."

"Hopefully."

…………………..

"Brittany , hurry up in there you have been in the bathroom for a whole hour." , said Eleanor.

"Uh, that is an insult. I have been in here for 2 hours." , Brittany replied.

Eleanor rolled her eyes , " Funny , I thought you would take 3 hours for Alvin."

"Shut your mouth or I will rip it out of your face!!! By the way I am not getting ready for Alvin, I'm getting ready because we need to make a good first impression for our new school. " , Brittany said.

" In your case don't you mean new boys."

" What else."

"GIRLS GET IN THE CAR WE NEED TO GO PICK UP THE BOYS." , Mrs. Miller screamed from her car while honking the horn.

"Were coming Mrs. Miller." , they all chorused coming out of the door and into the car.

"How do I look?" , asked Brittany.

"Great." , Jeannette answered.

"I know , you guys look great too." , Brittany said.

"Wow , I guess Alvin brings the worst and the best out of you." , Eleanor joked.

"I'm sorry , I was wrong. Jeannette you look great too." , Brittany said smirking at Eleanor.

"There goes the bad part Alvin brings out of you.", Eleanor said.

"Ha ha…and there goes your face."

"Boys." , said Mrs. Miller honking the horn once more.

Alvin looks great , Brittany thought. He was wearing black jeans and a red jersey and Alvin was thinking the same about Brittany , who was wearing a white dress that was 7 inches away from her waist with little pink flowers on it , strap pink high heel sandals.

"Hey Alvin ." , said Brittany as he came by to sit next to her.

"Hey." , Alvin answered back a little nervous because he had little butterfly's in his stomach. Brittany could sense he was nervous about something so she decided to lighten up the awkwardness a little.

"So…um how the school like?" , Brittany asked.

"Its school what dot you think." , Alvin said knowing he was being a little mean.

"Are you going to be rude the whole ride?" , Brittany asked.

" I don't know … stop asking me questions."

" I'll take that as a yes." , Brittany said moving a little further from him. He rolled his eyes at her. Why am I being so mean to her? Alvin kept thinking. I mean we usually tease each other , but at least were flirting.

"Alvin , I don't mean to ask you another question , but why are you mad at me?" , Brittany asked.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Well there's a shocker, not."

"You're the one being mean to me." , Alvin said.

"You keep thinking that."

"I will."

"Alvin , sometimes I don't understand you." Brittany said with a worried face on.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

Is he trying to say in his own way I should leave him alone…Does he hate me… Does he think I'm annoying … Why me???? All of these things were in Brittany's head and many more thoughts were in and soon to come.

Alvin didn't know why he was acting this way much more then Brittany did. Was it cause he was scared of her leaving him. Well if he keeps this up his nightmare of her leaving him is gonna turn into a reality.

………………………………........

Did you like it or not? Tell me through reviews. Like these people did.

**NanduaBraves**

**Kaleigh**

**DiceRox09**

**LILY**

those were the smart Were the reviewers. YAY YAYA YAY YAYA!!!!!!

Next chapter is going to be about the first day of school. I was gonna do it in this chapter , but I decided this to be about the car ride there and getting ready. What is the real reason Alvin is acting this way? Find out in the next chapter. I'm thinking of a nickname for Alvin and Brittany. You could help with this. I was thinking Brittalvin or Balvin or you come up with the rest.

This is my longest chapter so give me a pat on the back. Jk!!!!


	13. SCHOOL STARTING

ITS MY THANKSGIVING VACATION!!!! THAT MEANS IM GOING TO BE ABLE TO UPDATE A LOT FASTER . YA!!!! IM GOING TO TRY TO MAKE THIS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!!! LIKE **KALI101** SUGGESTED, THANKYOU AND THANKYOU TO **CHIPMUNKFANNO.1**FOR COMING UP WITH A AWESOME NICKNAME OF ALVTTANY FOR OF COURSE ALVIN AND BRITTANY OH AND AT THE END IM GOING TO SAY THE GREAT , SMART , AWESOME REVIEWERS!!!!

………………………………...............

"Wow , are all the guys here that hot?" Brittany asked Alvin as she got out of the car . She didn't care if it got him jealous actually she wanted him to be. I mean after the way he treated her in the car he deserved it.

"Not has hot as me." , Alvin answered secretly burning up inside of jealousy.

"So there all ugly and this guy doesn't go to your school." She said pointing at a guy with brown hair and tan skin.

"Brittany , I have to warn you that guy isn't good new."

"Oh boohoo , I'm not a little kid I can handle myself. I'm gonna go talk to him." Brittany said walking to the guy who apparently wasn't good news with all the guys whistling and before she could get to him all the guys were going in front of her to talk to her.

" That doesn't mean she's flirting with them." , Alvin said calmly to himself.

Then Brittany started twirling her hair and Alvin couldn't see her after that because of all the boys around her.

"Why me." , Alvin asked himself sadly.

"Because you were a jerk to her in the car." , Simon said , surprising Alvin.

"I was not."

"Alvin if you like her and want her not to flirt with those other guys just tell her."

"Like I'm going to take girl advice from you." , said Alvin laughing.

"Laugh all you want , but you have a date with Brittany which is probably going to end because of the jerk your being and I have a girlfriend."

"Yeah … puhh … Jeannette."

"See Alvin this is how your going to ruin everything with her . You're a jerk to a lot of people."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"I think you do and I'm Simon so I'm probably right."

"Whatever."

"Look , Simon saids to go say sorry to Brittany. That is if you want her to be your girlfriend."

" Right now I don't even want to look at her."

"1st of all I think you do . 2nd of all that's going to be pretty hard since she is in all the same classes your in."

"What!!!"

"Remember Dave told us. Oh yeah you probably don't since you were day dreaming about Brittany."

"I was not!!!"

" Then why were you drooling."

" Wait a second how did you notice I was drooling."

"Hello , your dummer then I thought. I'm Simon duh."

"Oh yeah…" Alvin said gazing into the air.

" Earth to Alvin."

" What!!!"

"Our first class is about to start so I suggest we start going." Simon said a little stuckupish.

"Your right." , Alvin answered.

"Aren't I always."

………………………………...

"Alvin your late , but I will let it go since it's the first day." , The science teacher answered.

"Thank you." , Alvin said trying to get on her good side.

"Alvin you can go be lab partners with Brittany Miller ."

"Man!!!!" , all of the boys in the class said. Brittany rolled her eyes and then smiled.

" Hey Brittany." Alvin said. Her smile went down and she didn't look at him then she turned her head and her hair smacked him in the face.

"Look I'm sorry about being mean to you in the car." Alvin said.

" That's not why I'm mad at you." , Brittany said looking at him straight in the eyes. He could see the sadness in them.

"Then why are you mad at me?" , Alvin asked.

"As if you don't know. I cant believe you would think Id be mad this at you for being mean to me in the car."

"I don't know what-" with that the teacher cut him off.

"Hello class. I hope you had a fun summer vacation . For those of you who don't know me I am Mrs. Hoey. I aspect you all to be good this year. I will hand out worksheets for all of the rules and ways of my classroom. Any question? "

"Yes, How long will these people be our lab partners?" , a sort boy with blonde hair asked.

"The rest of the year and whenever we do groups I will have you and your partner go with other people who are partners." , said Mrs. Hoey.

Alvin stared at Brittany. She couldn't get out of his head. He just wanted to know why she was mad at him.

"BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH." was all Alvin could hear the teacher say.

"RRIIIIINNNGGG!!!!" , the bell rang now it was free period and he was determined to find out why Brittany is mad at him.

"Brittany." Alvin called racing toward her.

"What?" She said finally looking back at him.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"You know Alvin Seville if you didn't want to go on a date with me you shouldn't have asked me to go on one with you or at least tell me instead of leaving a lousy note in my locker."

"What ?"

"Don't play dumb ,Alvin and don't worry I wont show up there. I cant believe you didn't want to go with me cause you made plans with a stupid blonde."

"What???"

"Is that all you can say? Oh here you can have your stupid note back. I don't want it or you." Brittany said shoving a note then against his chest running out crying.

Alvin took out the note and read what it said.

_Dear Brittany , or should I say Brattney. I know you like me , but I'm gonna _

_have to cancel our date on Saturday I met this hot blonde and I picked her _

_over you. Sorry not , like I care about your feelings."_

_Alvin_

……………………………….

Did you like that chapter. Tell me through reviews!!!! That was my longest chapter ever now let me thank the reviewers for this chapter:

**Kali101**

**DiceRox09**

**ChipmunkfanNo.1**

Thank you guys you make me happy . You guys rock. Now people please review. i LOVE YOU GUYS. XOXOXOXO.


	14. GIRL'S BATHROOM

Thank you guys so much for all of your reviews and everything. I'm dying for more review so if you want more chapters keep those reviews up. I don't know what I am going with this so there might be randomness. So if you like that sort of thing you'll like this chapter. This chapter is going to be so fun to write. Jeez it's all ready my thanks giving break. Please tell me if you like it or not cause if you don't I gonna assume you hate it which I really really really hope you don't. The last chapter was really long so I don't really know how to beat that with this chapter , but I will try my hardest. LOL!!!! Happy early thanksgiving and here is my gift to you.

……………………………….......................

Alvin didn't know what to do . Brittany wasn't in her last 3 classes. He didn't even write that letter. He didn't know what to tell Brittany , but he felt really bad. However wrote it was going to be sorry that the hurt Brittany with that horrible note.

"Where's Brittany , I need to tell her that I didn't write that note." Alvin asked Jeannette.

" So that's why she's been crying , I heard she's in the girls bathroom crying."

"She missed the last 3 periods. I'm getting worried."

"Well whatever was in that note really hurt her. I have never seen her this way before. She must really like you."

" Yeah well, not anymore. Could you please tell her to talk to me and tell her I didn't write that note?"

"No."

"Why not???" , Alvin said surprised at Jeannette's answer.

"I think you need to tell her."

"How can I tell her that if she wont even talk to me. Not that I blame her , if I got a note like that I wouldn't have talked to her either." , Alvin said with a tear coming out of his eye.

"Wow, you must really like her too."

"I do , and I'm going to talk to her right now."

"How , she's in the girl's bathroom?"

"Well if that's where she is I'm going in!!!" , Alvin said starting to march to the girls room.

"Wait no, ALVIN!!!" , Jeannette called.

"Brittany!!!" Alvin yelled while knocking on the door that read "Girls Bathroom."

"Alvin?" , Brittany asked. Alvin could hear her sobbing still.

"Yes , it's me we need to talk."

" Go away!!!!"

"Brittany, don't make me come in."

" Cant you just leave me alone and haven't you done enough???"

"Brittany , I didn't write that note. I would never do anything like that to hurt you."

"How should I know that your lying and the blonde just dumped you."

" Well if you wont take my word for it , just look at me no one would dump this handsome thing."

" Shut up Alvin , cant you be serious for once???"

"Sorry."

"Your gonna be even more sorry if you don't go leave me alone!!!"

"It cant be more sorry then I fell right know about the way that the note which I didn't write made you feel."

"Oh puh-lease."

"Ok , that tears it I'm coming in."

"NOOOO!!!" Brittany said , but it was to late he was already in there.

"Brittany , what's it gonna take to prove that I didn't write that letter?" , he asked then sat next to her.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I care about you."

"Shut up Alvin."

"Make me."

"I think I will." Then Brittany took his cheek with both her hands and moved closer to Alvin then kissed him.

"Wow!!!" , Alvin said then he looked at her and they both smiled at one another.

" Happy now?"

"Yeah."

"Now go, this is the girls bathroom you know."

" Well I have to tell you it smells better then the boys."

"GO!!!"

"Wait , first I have to ask you a question."

"What?" , Brittany asked.

"Will you go steady with me???"

" I'll think about it."

" Really!!!" , he said with hope in his eyes.

"No." Brittany said and after that she left.

He smiled and said to himself , " Should've seen that coming." Then he walked out and realized he had to run to the last period.

" Hey Britt." , said Alvin.

"Oh , hi Alvin." , she said with her flirty smile on.

"Alvin and … Oh I don't know you. You must be new." , said the teacher.

" Yes ma'am."

"Well tell the class your name."

"Hi , My names Brittany." , she said while standing up looking at everyone.

"Well ,its nice to meet you Brittany. My name is Mrs. Robinson also know as the L.A. goddess. Me and Alvin are really close , he had detention everyday." Mrs. Robinson said . Then everybody started laughing and Alvin blushed.

"No I'm just teasing you , but now that I think about…" , Mrs. Robinson said while everyone kept laughing , "Now class settle down. I know it's the first day , but you have to control yourselves."

"Yeah , Yeah" the class responded.

" Now in this class there is a very important rule and that is to make ME happy . Oh , and cuteness makes me nauseous which shouldn't be that hard for you guys not to act like sense were a little over the stage where we are all cute." , said Mrs. Robinson.

"Not me." , said Alvin smirking.

" Yeah , your a lot over that stage." Brittany said getting high fives from everyone.

" Why don't you just shut up ." , said Alvin.

" Ok , obviously you couldn't come up with anything better then that."

"Obviously you don't know who your messing with." , shot back Alvin.

"Obviously you two cant stop flirting." said Mrs. Robinson , with everyone laughing hysterically.

Then Alvin and Brittany blushed at each other so much that there whole cheeks were red.

………………………………................................

So did you like that chapter. You guys have to tell my please through your reviews cause this is my life. JK. You guys are all awesome. This one totally beat the last chapter with being longer. Well here are the awesome people who reviewed for the last chapter again if you don't want me to post your name you can totally tell me now here they are-

Kali101

NanduaBraves

ChipmunkfanNo.1

DiceRox09

Just to let you guys know I heart long reviews and my reviewers and you guys I love you all. You guys are AWESOME . You don't know how much I mean this. Half of you are probably not reading this , but for the half that are and that means you . You rock in every single way. Wow this ended up being a very important chapter didnt it. LOL!!! I know not funny at all , but you guys can you help me with ideas please!!!Pretty please with a cherry on top. I know this all sounds like BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH so Im gonna stop now. BYE BYE!!!


	15. PARTY

**DiceRox09**gave me a great ideas for the story. I'm gonna use the second one maybe now maybe not , but a little different and the first one a little later and just a little different too , but thank you so much. Your awesome and you rock. Major Drama later in this chapter. wooohHHHOOHOH. i LOVE YOU ALL . LOL. YOU GUYS ARE ALL AWESOME IN YOUR OWN WAY!!!! THANKYOU AND YOUR REVIEWS ARE SO UP LEFTING. STILL IN THANKSGIVING BREAK. YES!!!! NO SCHOOL!!!!!

……………………………….......

" Brittany, wait for me!!!" , Alvin yelled running towards her when the bell rang to go home. Brittany finally turned around.

"What is it???" , Brittany asked.

"Nothing , I just want to walk home with you ."

" I rather not."

"Why not?"

" Because of all the girls running for you . "

"What?"

" Alvin , we love you so much . Will you marry me. Do you want to make out?" , asked a bunch of fan girls.

" See , I don't want to get in the." , said Brittany walking off sort of sad , but she didn't want to show it.

"Girls , I'll talk to you tomorrow ok, Brittany!!!!" said Alvin running towards Brittany. Brittany stopped walking , but she didn't turn around and then smiled.

"Yeah." , said Brittany finally turning around.

" I need to ask you 2 things."

"What???"

"Is our date still on?"

" Of course."

" and will you be my girlfriend?" , Alvin asked.

"You already asked that." , Brittany said, "Remember , at the bathroom?"

" Well , why didn't you say yes?" , Alvin asked.

"We were in a bathroom."

" Well , now were not. So will you be my girlfriend???"

" Sure."

"Really???" , Alvin asked her and then she made him put his arm around her , " What are you doing."

" Answering your question." Brittany said and after that she out her arms around his neck and kissed him.

" Was that your answer???" , Alvin said smirking.

"Duh." , she replied smiling back at him.

" Yes!!!, I mean cool." Alvin said blushing.

"Your cute when you blush." , Brittany said looking into his eyes.

"I know , and your cute when you smile." , Alvin said.

"I know." , Brittany said smirking.

"Well , here's your stop." , said Alvin stopping at her house then walking away.

"Now you stop." , said Brittany.

"Huh???" , Alvin said turning around.

" You forgot this." , then she kissed even more then that she made out with him.

"Good thing you reminded me." , said Alvin waving at her , " Bye."

"Bye."

Then Alvin came home.

" Did I just see you and Brittany kissing." , asked Simon.

"Well , duh she's my girlfriend." , Alvin replied smirking.

" So you took my advice."

" Maybe , maybe not." Alvin said with a mischievous smile.

" Boys are you all home?" , asked Dave.

" Yes , Dave."

" Well tonight were going to a party ."

"Can the chippettes come ???" , Theodor asked.

" No boys , I'm sorry. I called Mrs. Miller and she's already going to take them to the movies ."

"Man." , said Alvin.

" Well get dressed boys , we have to go in half and hour."

"Half an hour???!!!" , yelled all the boys rushing to there room.

"Which one should I wear?" , asked Alvin pointing at two ties that looked exactly the same .

" Id go with the read one." , suggested Simon.

"But , they're both red."

" Exactly Alvin , they're exactly the same."

" No there not."

"Then how are the different?" , Simon asked rolling his eyes.

" This one has a ketchup stain on it." , Alvin said smirking.

" Ewe Gross, then go with the other one." said Simon disgustingly.

"Thank you , that's all I asked."

"Who cares? The girls aren't going to be there anyway." Theodor said sadly.

" Yeah , but maybe this will be on a newspaper they'll see." , Simon said.

"True." , said Theodor.

" Boys, get in the car we have to go!!!" , yelled Dave.

"Wait one second!!!" , said Alvin putting on his pants , " There now we can go." , Alvin continued running to the car.

"So how's school?" , Dave asked driving in the car.

" Great , I got an A+ on my report on volcanoes ." , said Simon.

" I got an A- ." said Theodor.

"What did you get Alvin???" , asked Dave.

" B + ." , Alvin replied.

"You all did great." , said Dave.

" We know Dave , now are we there yet???" , Alvin asked impatiently.

" Almost." , said Dave.

"How long have we been driving???" , Alvin asked.

" 5 minutes." , said Simon.

"5 whole minutes???" , Alvin said like it was a long time.

"Yes Alvin, 5 whole minutes. " , said Dave rolling his eyes , "and now were here."

Alvin jumped out of the car into the building. It was playing "Shake it." really really loud.

"Hey, hot stuff." , said this Blonde haired beauty with long legs and tan skin. She was wearing a red dress the was a inch from her waist and had no straps.

"Hi." , said Alvin his eyes were wide. She wasn't as pretty as Brittany ,but she would be a close second.

" Do you want to hang out???" , she asked him.

"Sure." , he answered drooling. She had him hypnotized.

"Good." , then she made out with him really hard. Brittany came in there and saw , but he didn't know it. He couldn't help himself. Brittany left crying.

"How could he do that to me???" , Brittany asked herself after telling Mrs. Miller she was going to walk home. The thing was she wasn't sure if she could even move. She became so sad she fainted and this guy saw her and called 911.

……………………………….....................

Writing this made me cried. This was a little different then what **DiceRox09** suggested , but it was close. Here are the awesome reviewers:

**Kali101**

**DiceRox09**

**NanduaBraves**

**Miss kittycat123**

**I REACHED 50 REVIEWS EXACTLEY YAY!!! 3ND I MEAN 3RD SORRY LONGEST CHAPTER IV DONE EVEN MORE YAYS!!! OK SO IM GONNA KEEP YA YA YA YA YA YA YAY YAYAYAYA YAYAYA YAYAYA YAYAY AYAYAYA YAYAYA YAYAYAY AY YAYAYAY . i DONT WANT TO KEEP BORING YOU WITH MY BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH SO BYE**


	16. RUFF DRIVE

I KNOW ,BRITTANY AND ALVIN FINALLY GOT TOGETHER AND ALVIN CHEATED ON HER AND I TOTTALY RUINED EVERYTHING , BUT DON'T WORRY LATER ON ILL GET THEM BACK TOGETHER. NOT IN THIS CHAPTER THOUGH. SORRY. JUST TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW ALVIN DOESN'T KNOW BRITTANY KNOWS OR THAT SHE FAINTED SO THIS IS GOING TO BE THE NEXT DAY OF SCHOOL. BTW ELEANOR AND JEANNETTE OH AND OF COURSE BRITTANY ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO KNOW THE WHOLE THING.

……………………………….....

"Boys today you guys have to hurry cause were going to pick up." , called Dave from down stairs.

"Ok Dave!!!" , said Alvin from upstairs , he couldn't wait to see Brittany his new girlfriend today. The worst part was he didn't even feel guilty about what he did to Brittany. He just figured it didn't mean anything its not like she'll find out , but boy that whole paragraph is going to be turned inside out and upside down soon.

"Wow Alvin you really got ready today." , said Simon.

"I want to look special for Brittany today. I cant wait till we hold hands, kiss at the lockers and be the best couple in the school." , said Alvin with a glow in his eyes just thinking about it. He was wearing a new pair of jeans , his favorite shirt that said Alvin (of course) and blue sneakers.

" Well the first two might happen , but the last one…me and Jeannette already took that spot." , said Simon smiling.

" Yeah right."

"At least we don't fight all the time."

" Now me and Brittany won't anymore."

"Sure…"

" How much do you want to bet." , Alvin said crossing his arms.

"I don't do bets." , replied Simon , lucky for Alvin at least.

"Chicken."

" At least I'm not an Alvin." , Simon said smirking.

"Hey!!!!! You'd be lucky if you were half as good looking as me." , Alvin yelled.

"No , if I was I'd die of ugliness." , Simon said.

"BOYS WE HAVE TO GO NOW!!!" , called Dave from the car.

"Coming !!!" , said all of the chipmunks as they jumped into the car and put there seat belts on.

……………………………….........

" I'm sure Brittany will be fine now go into the car , Dave's here." , said Mrs. Miller.

Jeannette and Eleanor came into the car and closed the doors.

"Where's Brittany?" , asked Alvin.

"Hmmm." , said Jeannette and Eleanor.

"What did I do???" , Alvin asked.

" Mrs. Miller let us go to the part after all and Brittany caught you." , said Eleanor mad , but still a little sad. Alvin couldn't say anything his face just dropped.

" Wait a second pull back why isn't she here and what did Alvin do?" , asked Simon.

" Brittany caught Alvin making out with another girl then she told Mrs. Miller she'd walk home and then she fainted. This guy found her and called 911. Apparently she hit her head really hard." , said Jeannette crying.

" Wait ,why didn't we see you guys there then???" , asked Theodor.

" Because we looked for you and couldn't find you so after words Mrs. Miller told us she got a call from the hospital so we left straight there. , Eleanor answered.

" Alvin out of the things you have done this is the worst." , said Simon glaring at his brother.

" I couldn't help myself , she was so hot." , Alvin said. Jeannette smacked him.

" Brittany is gonna hurt you more then that physically, mentally , or both." , said Eleanor backing up Jeannette's smack.

" That hurt!!!" , said Alvin.

" You hurt Brittany 1,000,000,000 more time then that." , said Theodor.

"Theodor your supposed to be on my side , you're my brother." , said Alvin.

"Well right now , I'm not so proud about it." , replied Theodor. That made Alvin's face grow even sadder. I know that was almost impossible.

"I didn't mean to." , said Alvin.

"Whether you did or not you did. You cant change it now." , said Eleanor.

"Was that the girl you talked about in your note cause that's what Brittany saying." , said Jeannette.

"I didn't even write that . I would never do something like that to Brittany." , said Alvin.

"Too late." , said Theodor. Theodor and Simon couldn't believe what Alvin did. They thought he loved Brittany like he said in his dreams , but they were assuming it was all lies.

"Look you guys I didn't mean to and I know I did something wrong , but all I did was kiss her."

" What would be bad then doing *** with her." , said Simon rolling his eyes.

Alvin started crying he couldn't help himself. It wasn't fair he had such bad luck. Then he thought about how Brittany was feeling he must have really crushed her if she fainted. He didn't even want to think about it. This was the worst thing he has ever done to anyone.

………………………………

I KNOW THAT WAS SHORT SORRY. DON'T WORRY THOUGH BRITTANY GOING TO BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. WOWERS GET GIVE ME MORE IDEAS PLEASE. I NEED THEM . KEEP REVIEWING LIKE THESE FINE PEOPLE DID=

**Kali101**

**DiceRox09**

**NanduaBraves**

**YOU GUYS ARE ALL AWESOME PLEASE REVIEW !!! YAYA YA YAY YAYAYAY YAYAYAY AYAYAY AYAYAY YAYAY YAYAYAY YAYAY YAY YAYYAYAY YAYY AY YAYAY YAYAY YAY YAYAY YAY YAY O LOVE YOU ALL YOUR AWESOME!!! EXACTLEY 1000 WORDS YAYAYA YAYAYA AYAY AYAYA **


	17. WILL YOU FORGIVE ME?

**Well you guys thank you so much again could you please give me ideas. They really do help. It took me a while to decide what I was going to do in this chapter , and here it is…**

…………………………..

Alvin went to third period , science class. He was so sad about what he did to Brittany that he was going to cry , but he was all out of tears from the car ride.

"Hello class." , said Mrs. Hoey , then there was a knock on the door. It was Brittany , she had a bandage or something around her forehead.

"Sorry I'm late." , Brittany said giving Mrs. Hoey a late pass.

"What happened to your head???" , asked Mrs. Hoey.

"I fainted and hit my head." , answered Brittany

"I hope it gets better , now go take your seat next to Alvin your partner."

"Yes, Mrs. Hoey." , she took her seat and didn't say anything.

"Brittany , I'm really sorry." , said Alvin.

" Alvin , its fine ok. I really just don't want to talk about it or talk to you at the moment ok." , whispered Brittany. Alvin didn't know what else to do. He wasn't sure if he should beg for her mercy , or not say anything like she asked him to. She took it better then he thought she would , that's for sure.

" Class today you are having a pop quiz." , said Mrs. Hoey.

"Awww." , said the class.

"Don't worry , you get to do the quiz with your partner."

Fill in the blank.

1) A stimulus-

2)The passing of traits from a parent to off spring is-

3)Cells can use food energy only in the form of-

"What do you think the answers are???" Alvin asked Brittany all of the sudden she started writing them all down.

1) A stimulus- _causes an organism to respond._

2)The passing of traits from a parent to off spring is- _heredity._

3)Cells can use food energy only in the form of- _ATP._

Then she wrote both of there names on them and turned it in.

"Have you been studying???" , asked Alvin surprised.

"Yeah , but now I don't have to." , replied Brittany

"Why???" , asked Alvin.

" Because Mrs. Miller me told if I didn't study then I couldn't go on a date with you on Saturday, but now there's not gonna be one." , said Brittany leaving as the bell rang.

"Wow she studied for me." , said Alvin to himself. He totally blew it. Now he to spend the rest of the day with her since they have the same classes and everything. Next was break thank god, he needed to have some time to think , or talk to Brittany. He saw her sitting on the stairs.

"Brittany we need to talk." , said Alvin.

"You think." , she replied.

"Look I'm really sorry." , said Alvin sadly.

"It's ok Alvin, I understand." , said Brittany.

" You do???" , said Alvin with his eyes wide.

"Perfectly." , she said wrapping her arms around him and kissing him with her hair going everywhere.

"Wow." , was all Alvin could say. Brittany started doing her hair again.

" Does that mean were still boyfriend and girlfriend and our dates back on???" , Alvin asked confused.

"Alvin , I don't even know why I kissed you just now. Cause you definitely didn't deserve it." , said Brittany with her tears coming. Then Alvin put his arm around her.

"Just one simple question," , said Alvin.

"What???" , asked Brittany.

" Will you forgive me ???" , he asked looking straight into her eyes.

" I just don't know." , Brittany said getting up and leaving.

"Wait Brittany." , called Alvin. Then she turned around.

"What is it now Alvin???" , said Brittany.

"I just need to let you know that I didn't write that note."

"How can I trust??? I thought I could trust at least by not kissing other girls at least. I mean I would have let go a little flirt , but this." , said Brittany really tearing up now.

" I'm really sorry about everything ok. I just don't want to lose you,"

"Well we don't always get what we want. I know I didn't." , Brittany said.

"Well Brittany just in case I do and I don't ever get to see you again." Alvin said leaning closer to her until they kissed.

"Alvin , your charm isn't going to work this time." , said Brittany.

" Brittany you're my charm and your sure working it." , said Alvin smirking.

" Shut up , Alvin." , Brittany said nudging him a little.

" If you kiss me I will." , said Alvin with a really wide smile.

"If I slap you will you???" , asked Brittany , " Cause that's were your heading."

" Does that mean you forgive me???" , asked Alvin.

"I asked if I slap you then will you shut up , and you think I forgive you???" , said Brittany laughing a little.

"Well do you???" , Alvin asked doing puppy eyes.

" Look Alvin your really unpredictable. You ask me twice to be your girlfriend , the second time I say yes , and then you cheat on me. No one has cheated on Brittany Miller until now." , Brittany said.

" Brittany please forgive me, it will never happen again I swear."

" I need to know something first." , Brittany said.

"What???" , Alvin asked.

"Did you like her???" , Brittany asked.

"No , of course not." , Alvin answered.

"Then why did you kiss her???" , Brittany asked.

"I don't know , It was like she had me hypnotized or something."

"Did you feel anything when you kissed her???" , Brittany asked.

"No , but when I kiss you I do." , Alvin said.

"Good answer." , said Brittany. Brittany didn't know what to do though , cause what if he does it again and she didn't find out.

" I know."

" I promise I wont get mad if you say yes , but were you gonna tell me if I didn't find out about the kiss???" , Brittany asked looking straight into his dark blue eyes.

"Um…" , Alvin said.

" Tell me." , Brittany demanded with her arms crossed.

"No." , said Alvin looking down.

"Okay then , why don't we go to class ok." , Brittany said trying not to slap him , because of saying she wouldn't be mad.

" Since you said that we would be boyfriend and girlfriend if I answered all those questions does that mean were together again?" , Alvin asked with hope in his eyes.

"Did I say we would be???" , Brittany asked.

"Yeah." , Alvin answered.

"Then we are." , Brittany said smirking.

"Does that mean you wan to make out."

"I do , but I cant, you need to learn your lesson somehow. Now come on we need to get to class." , Brittany said smiling at him softly offering him a hand.

………………………………................................................

Did you like that chapter??? Tell me through reviews. Three reviews and I will update. I already have the next chapter planned out in my head and everything. So yeah. It should be up by tomorrow. I cant wait till thanksgiving.

Please help me with more ideas. I don't care if its out of this world , it may work. Well as long as you have one put it up. They totally help. I have only had one person give me a idea so far and that was **DiceRox09**

Who gave me the idea to chapter 15. It was a lot of help. Im not kidding if you put one up I will put some serious thought into it. I know this is really long , but Im just trying to get this point deep inside your head. If you read the story review it. Even if you only read to chapter 2 its still is something. Your reviews really do mean something. Like my stories special enough for people to review. Here are people that are good examples:

**DiceRox09**

**ChipmunkfanNo.1**

**NanduaBraves**

**And another reviewer that didn't show up in my computer yet so ill put then up in the next chapter with a special YAYA!!!**

So there you have them. Thank you so much. In your reviews please don't be too mean harsh BLAH BLAHHA OMG THIS WAS MY LONGEST CHAPTER!!! LA LAL LALAL AL LAL AL LALAL ALAL AL LALAL LALALA LALAL LALAL LALAL


	18. WHY DID YOU 4GIVE HIM?

**I know that in the last chapter that Brittany was very confusing and in this chapter you'll find out why… Well that is if I come up with anything. I just got an idea for it. ( laughs evilly.) Hope you like it and here it is…**

……………………

" How could you just forgave him like that???" , Eleanor asked Brittany after she saw her and Alvin walking together from school.

" I couldn't help it , he sounded really sorry and sweet. I gave it some thought and well the whole thing was really confusing." , Brittany said looking down at the floor.

" Brittany, you know how Alvin is. He'll promise to never do it again and he does. Even Simon warned me about it." , Jeannette said.

" I trust Alvin and I…" , stopped Brittany.

"You what???" , asked Jeannette and Eleanor.

"I love him." , answered Brittany. Eleanor and Jeannette's faces just dropped because they were so surprised at what she said.

" Brittany, first reason you cant love him is that your only in eight grade, second reason is you just met him and third you cant just love him after what he did to you." , said Eleanor.

" Why do I love him if I cant???" , Brittany asked.

"You cant because you don't."

"But I do."

" I really like Simon and maybe some day ill love him , but I don't yet." , said Jeannette.

" Well that you not me. I can love however I do, I could be 2 or 81 , but if I love someone then ill know it and I know that I love Alvin." , Brittany replied really stressed about her sisters , Alvin and most importantly herself.

"Brittany you've gone to school for three days and look at how much he's hurt you already, Its just that were your sisters and we don't want Alvin to hurt you or else we'll hurt him." , Eleanor and Jeannette said.

" You guys, if he hurts me don't worry I can handle myself." , Brittany said hugging her sisters.

" Ok Britt , we know that. As long has we don't see him for a very long time well be fine." , said Eleanor.

"That's going to be a little hard." , said Brittany with her eyes wondering off and her feet taping.

"Why???" , said Eleanor suspiciously squinting her eyes at Brittany.

"Well he wanted to say sorry by coming over for dinner and umm…heh… that reminds me I need to get ready… so … um see you later." , Brittany answered running off.

"Wow Brittany your wearing that??? Some of your favorite designers clothes." , Jeannette said wide eyed. Brittany was wearing a brown shirt that was covered by a amber colored jacket , a scarf , skinny dark blue jeans ,a belly belt that was a pink brown , and pink brown boots. Basically she looked like she came out of a magazine.

"Yup ,do you like it." , said Brittany.

" You look awesome." , said Eleanor.

"Yeah a ten." , said Jeannette putting two thumbs up.

" Thank you guys so much . Your totally are helping." , said Brittany hugging her two sisters.

"Are you sure Alvin is worth all of this." , said Eleanor.

"Yeah , I mean after what he did to you." , said Jeannette.

"Look , I'm forgetting that ever happened ok. Me and Alvin already talked about." , replied Brittany annoyed.

"Don't you mean kissed about it." , said Eleanor.

"Maybe… no.. yes … NO!!! What do you take me for, a desperate person???!!!" , screamed Brittany.

"Well you are going out with Alvin." , said Eleanor until Brittany glared at her and then continued , " Were just kidding , Brittany." After that the door bell rung.

"Oh my gosh , he's already here." , said Brittany about to have a heart attack.

"Don't worry you look great." , said Jeannette.

"Thanks , I better go open the door."

"Yeah , probably." said Jeannette. Brittany was about to open the door , but then stopped.

"What are you waiting for." , said Eleanor.

"I have to wait ten seconds , so I wont seem desperate. Times up." , said Brittany opening the door.

"Hey Britt you look great . These are for you." , said Alvin giving her flowers and blushing.

"Thank you so much Alvin , and you look great too." , said Brittany. Alvin was wearing a read short sleeved shirt , black jeans and of course his lucky red hat .

"Thanks." , replied Alvin.

" You know you can come in right." , said Brittany staring at Alvin who was still outside.

"Oh.. Yeah...sorry about that. So ...um…can you believe that our new gym teacher is Mrs. Schaibly." , said Alvin trying to think of a subject to talk about.

"I know, I heard she's the hardest gym teacher ever." , said Brittany trying to stop the awkwardness.

"I heard she has tattoos every where including her butt ." , said Alvin.

" Yeah , my friend Maggie saw her , she said that she wears a bunch of fashion don'ts no even that don't even think about it.

……………………………….........

Did you guys like it , I have another idea that I'm going to do and it is going to put a lot of Drama into it. LMOA.

This chapter took me for ever…

review and here were the reviewers for the last chapter:

**NanduaBraves**

**DiceRox09**

**Review oh and again **_**give me ideas **_**I love them so yeah um thanks for everything you guys are awesome so yeah ok…**

**Lalalal lalal lala lal al lalalla laaaaaaaa lalal lal allal lala lal lalal lallallalalalll LMOA kkddjkd lalal lslal vlalal llllll all slal vlal lsl how arw y**


	19. HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT ME?

I don't have a life…LOL…I spend every second of the day writing ,reading or waiting for reviews. LOL thank you guys so much for everything you guys are awesome. I have a stupid science project and a Spanish test that I have to study for on my vacation. Isn't that so unfair. Well lets get off my personal problems lets go on to the chipmunks!!! I'm not sure if I want to put that whole idea that would have caused a lot of drama so I might and might not. Now lets go to the chipmunks:

……………………………

"Wake up Alvin." , yelled Simon , "We have to go to school today , but don't worry tomorrow is a Friday so you after school tomorrow we can go get an ice cream with the girls. That is if you don't blow it with Brittany again." After that Alvin got straight up and started strangling his brother.

"Look , I know I made a mistake , but I already got punished for that okay." , Alvin said still strangling his brother.

"Okay , it was just a joke." , coughed Simon and then Alvin let him go.

"Sorry , man."

"Its ok , I was just wondering how did you get punished???" , asked Simon with interest.

"For what???" , asked Alvin even though he new perfectly well.

"For cheating on Brittany." , said Simon knowing that his brother new what he was talking about , but pretended he didn't anyway.

" Um , I guess because I hurt Brittany it hurt me to see her hurt and I being the one that caused it." , replied Alvin even though it really did take him a while to figure that out the night when she forgave him for everything that is.

"Well , everybody trust you to never do that again , and I think even Dave knows about what you did from the car ride so he will be watching you. Just to let you know , oh and Jeannette told me Brittany said something about her feelings for you right before you came for the apology date." ,said Simon secretively while they were changing and getting ready.

"What did she say , Simon tell me please I need to know these things." , Alvin begged Simon.

"I cant tell you that , but I will tell you this. Jeannette and Eleanor were telling Brittany not to forgive you , but Brittany held up a pretty good argument seeing that it is Brittany." , said Simon wishing he had never told Alvin about what Jeannette told him.

"Look , I just want to know what Brittany said about the way she feels about me." , replied Alvin cleverly.

"Why don't you just ask her about the way she feels about you , she will probably tell you if you ask her this , I want to know the way you feel about me."

"Give me a clue , please." , begged Alvin.

"Fine , I will tell you that after what you did to her and how short of a time she knows you it is quite surprising." , answered Simon annoyed at his older brother which felt like a younger brother because of how foolish he was acting.

" She just likes me a little and wants to dump me." , said Alvin sadly.

"No , bonehead it is almost the opposite , but we better go in the car I heard Dave yelling at us to go in ,because we have to pick up the chippettes." , said Simon running in the car and bringing Alvin with him.

"What took you two so long???" , asked Dave as they were all putting on their seatbelts.

"Brotherly talk Dave." , answered Alvin as they saw the girls coming out of the house all except Brittany who was still getting ready.

"Boy , I don't want to hear that you guys did anything wrong." , said Dave looking at Alvin through his mirror. Finally Brittany came out of the house and ran to catch up with her sisters. Then they all came in the car.

"Hey Alvin." , said Brittany taking a seat next to him.

"Hi." , said Alvin still wondering what Brittany said about him.

"What's wrong???" , asked Brittany concerned.

"Nothing , really sweetheart you don't have to worry about it ok." , replied Alvin.

"Ok then , but just remember you can tell me or ask me anything." , said Brittany with a little of a worried look on her face.

"I know Britt." , answered Alvin a little bit with a mad voice.

"Are you mad at me???" , asked Brittany.

"No , look I'm not in a good mood so just leave me alone please."

" Fine Alvin , if that's what you want." , answered Brittany.

"It is and thank you." , said Alvin. He just wanted to know what she said about him. He thought it was something bad so that's why he's acting a little bit b**chy.

Jeannette and Eleanor looked at each other. They knew Alvin would mess it up again and Brittany feeling her feelings toward him not doing anything to stop it. They knew she really did love him cause if she didn't then she would have dumped him on the spot , like she has had experiences of doing. Not caring one bit because she simply did not love them like Alvin.

"Um…Alvin." , said Brittany. Ellie and Jean hoped she was finally gonna let him go now.

"What is it now , Britt???!!!" , Alvin said a little annoyed.

"I just want to know if what your thinking has anything to do with me , Alvin cause if it does please ask me or tell me ok. I hate seeing you like this." , said Brittany.

"Like what Britt , you've only seen me like this once because you've only known me for one week!!!" , yelled Alvin.

" Alvin just tell me ok , I really don't want to fight with you even though you do." , said Brittany , "Do you want to break up with me???"

"No Britt , I just want to know how you feel about me ok. Its been killing me all day . Simon told me that Jeannette told him that right before I came yesterday you said something about me . I just want to know what you said. " , cried Alvin.

" Alvin , it was nothing ok." , said Brittany.

"If it was nothing , then just tell me." , said Alvin.

" I LOVE YOU!!!"

………………………………........................................................

Cliff hanger how will Alvin react to this???? Find out and the only way you'll find out is if I get reviews and then ill update.

Just to let you guys know I love long reviews)))) Yes , I do speak a different lalal alal language. LOL. And the chapters will never end that is unless I get no reviews . Then I have a problem. You guys are awesome though. So um yeah… I need to ask you guys if I should do this idea…

**A girl kisses Alvin , but he didn't kiss back and Britt sees.**

Im not sure if you guys want that to happen so tell me in your reviews like these people ::::

**DiceRox09**

**chipmunkandchipettelover**

**NanduaBraves**

**They rock and you could too if you review………**

**Lala lal la llal al lal all lal lal lal lal al lall al llal llal**

**HAPPY ALMOST THANKS GIVING**

LLAALDSFKKF A LLLAAA LAL LALALALALA lala lal al al la lall all al al al lal lal lall alla llal llla lal lalalal al llla lall lalall allal lalla lla llal lallal lallal lalallalla lal llal lall alall llal lall a lal lal al l ll la lal lal lal l l lalll lal ll llal If you love the chipmunks lalal alal al

I heart them!!! I just found a place that has the episodes la lal lal all lal al la lal lal alal al la lal lal all la lal al lal al lall all la la l lal al lall al lal lal lal llalal lall lal lala lal llal allal lalla lal lapl llall la lall lla l lall ll al lal lalall all lal lalla al la lalal lallalla lal lal llalal alalallall all lala lall llal lall lalal lal al ll allalaallaalla alallal all ll lalal lalal lal alllal l lal lall lal lallalal all allal lal la llala alalal lal alalal lal al lal lla lal lal lal la ll lal al lal ll lal all alal ll all la lalalalal llz la lal lal lal lal la la lal lal lal alaa lall llal lal al alal al lal al lala lall al ll al llal lala lal all alal lala lal lalal la lal lal al lal lal ll la lllalala lal laal lal lalal alal la llaa

LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!!!!


	20. I HATE TIFFANY!

Sorry , I know I took forever. Here is my thanksgiving treat for you!!!!!

………………………………............................

"You what?" , Alvin asked in shock with his eyes wide open.

" Don't make me say it again." , said Brittany in a little shadow making little random mushrooms (like they do in cartoons) nervously.

" Thank you." , replied Alvin.

"For what???" , Brittany asked confused.

"Saying you love me." , answered Alvin.

"Well…um…your…welcome…I guess." , said Brittany sort of that he didn't say he loved her back.

"Well.. um bye." , said Alvin getting out of the car hoping he didn't hurt her. He thought he was to young to love someone and he didn't want her to be just some person you say the big three words (aka I LOVE YOU) to.

" Bye." , said Brittany standing still right at the spot where she practically got heart broken. She was going to have to deal with him in a all of her classes , so she wanted to look her best. Ew , first period was gym class . Thank god she bought a hair kit and tons of different kinds of perfumes with her best possible gym clothes. She snapped out of it and started going to gym class where all the girls were changing in the locker rooms.

"Alvin Seville is so hot." , said Tiffany , a girl with blonde hair and long legs. Then Brittany started getting a closer look . That was the girl Alvin cheated on her with. She was in 8th grade and they were in seventh . She would be tough competition , but Brittany could handle it.

"Yeah , you have no idea . I would know after all he is **_MY_** boyfriend." , said Brittany giving Tiffany a death glare.

"Well , not for long." , Tiffany said with confidence.

" Um Tiffany , you have something gross on your face…Wait no , I'm sorry that is your face." , shot Brittany.

"Look , I don't think you know all the things I can do to you and that pretty little face of yours." , said Tiffany mad that she got burned by a seventh grader.

"Well , if I could do anything to make yours uglier than I would , but that would be mission impossible . But then again I thought being as **_UGLY_** as you was impossible and it turned out it obviously wasn't." , said Brittany waiting for a comeback.

"That's not what Alvin thought when I kissed him." , said Tiffany.

"Like you said , not for long." , replied Brittany leaving the bathroom.

Alvin couldn't stop looking at Brittany. She looked so hot. She was wearing black short shorts and a red shirt that said ALVIN. Oh my Gosh her shirt said Alvin on it.

"Hey Britt , love the shirt." , said Alvin.

"Oh great , you love the shirt and not me." , muttered Brittany.

"What???" , asked Alvin not being able to hear what she said.

"Um… I thought you would." , said Brittany covering what she last said.

"Ok , today we are playing in teams of four for basketball." , announced the gym teacher , " So Tiffany, Alvin , Lola , and Ryan pick teams. You pick from a pattern of girls and then boys if you're a boy and boys then girls if you're a girl so Tiffany pick first."

"Um…Mike." , chose Tiffany.

"Britt." , said Alvin.

"Arthur." , called Lola and the choosing continued until they all had for players.

"Alvin's team goes against Tiffany's and Lola's goes against Ryan's." announced the gym teacher.

"Ladies first." , said Alvin to Tiffany. Brittany got all red she wanted to punch Alvin and Tiffany , but she couldn't do that to her Alvie-poo.

"Mike you get Brittany , Courtney go on Josh , Zack go on Tricia and I've got Alvin." , said Tiffany winking at Alvin while smirking.

"Smirkings our thing" , Brittany muttered to herself with the green eyed monster on her.

"Britt , you and me will be forwards , Tricia and Ryan will be defense." , called out Alvin looking at Brittany worried because if she got any redder she was going to go on fire.

This was the winning shot. Tiffany passed the ball to Zack who got it stolen from Brittany who then passed it to Alvin who passed it back to her. She dribbled the ball to the basket and wasn't usually into this game , but would do anything to kick Tiffany's butt. So she scored!!!!

"YEAH!!!!" , screamed Brittany's team , caring her. Everybody high fived her in the locker room.

"Brittany nice game , but the game between you me and Alvin isn't gonna be so nice." , said Tiffany threatening her.

"I think you've got it all wrong." , said Brittany, " There is no you , Alvin and I . There's only a me and Alvin."

"We'll see." , replied Tiffany.

……………………………….............

Did you like that chapter??? **I KNOW , I HATE TIFFANY TOO!!!!!!**

Tell me in your reviews!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE!!!!!!!!

Here is a message to **NanduaBraves**:

LALAL LAL LAL LAL LALALL LAL ALL AL AL LALLLAL LAL AL LALAL LALAL LAL AL LL ALL LAL LALLAL ALALLLA LLA LALL ALLA LALLA AALLAL AAL LLA LALLA LAL LALL LAL ALLALAL LALALAL LLAL LALL ALLALAL LALL ALAL ALALA LALAL AL LAL AL ALAL AL LALAL LAL AL LAL LAL LALA LAL L LAL LALAL LAL LALL ALL L LAL LLA LLAL LAL LALLA LALAL LAL!!!!

LOL , NOW THAT THAT'S OVER HERE ARE THE REVIEWERS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER =

**DiceRox09**

**Kali101**

**NanduaBraves**

I HEART ALL OF YOU!!!!!! **CELEBRATION TO THE 20TH CHAPTER!!!!**

YAYA YAY AY AY AY Y YAY AY YAY AY YAY YAY AY YAY Y YAY AY YAY YYYY YAY YA YAYAY AYAY YAY AY YAYYA AYAY YAY AY YAY YAY AYYY


	21. STUDY HALL!

Hey you guys!!!!! Here is the next chapter!!!!!! SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!!!

……………………………….......................................

"BRITT, WAIT UP !!!!!" , screamed Alvin trying to catch up to her after gym class.

"Oh, sorry Alvin. What is it???" , asked Brittany waiting for him to catch up.

"Nothing , I just wanted to walk to class with you also known as the best girl at the school." , answered Alvin.

"AWWWW!!! You are way too sweet." , Britt said kissing him on the cheek. Alvin couldn't do anything , but blush.

"Anyway , me and my brothers were wondering if you and your sisters want to come and get ice cream after school or something.

"Well, I don't know about my sisters , but I would love to." , replied Brittany.

"Cool, so what's are next class anyway???" , Asked Alvin.

"Um… study hall." , answered Brittany.

"Great , I can study you." , said Alvin smirking. Brittany started blushing. Then Tiffany walked by and Brittany kissed Alvin to show her Alvin was hers and because she liked it.

"Wow. Maybe I should say I'm going to study you more often." , said Alvin. Brittany smiled as Tiffany's face got redder than a cherry.

" We better go , or were going to be late." , explained Brittany.

"Yeah , lets run." , said Alvin.

"Puh-lease in these heals , I don't think so." , replied Brittany. Alvin started laughing.

"That's my Britt." , said Alvin. Then they walked into there classroom. Mrs. Hong was the study hall person also the social studies teacher.

She wasn't Asian , but she married someone Asian. So she would get really mad if anyone made fun of someone from somewhere else. Especially at Chad who was the class clown , troublemaker , and girl crazy. He was popular , but not quite as much as Alvin. He was really jealous of him. Since he had Brittany , fame, Brittany , fans , Brittany , the girls all over him , and did I mention Brittany???

" Hey Britt ." , said Chad.

"Hi." , answered Brittany. She dint really know this school so she really didn't know how bad he was , as Alvin did.

" Britt , don't talk to him . He's all over you and is bad news , believe me on this." , said Alvin dead serious.

"Um… sure…Alvin , if that's what you want , but I would _**NEVER**_ do anything to hurt you and you better believe it hun." , replied Brittany.

"I do , it's just last year he was going out with a girl and then someone caught him kissing another girl in the girls bathroom." , said Alvin , "Everybody was singing every kiss begins with Kay , or the girls bathroom."

"Nice story , but he couldn't do that to me because I'm already dating you …so yeah. But why would he like me , I don't even know why you do yet.", answered Brittany being a lot more modest then usually , but thankfully Alvin didn't hear the last part.

"What???" , said Alvin.

"Nothing , nothing at all." , answered Britt.

"Ok , we better start our homework , since it is study hall." , said Alvin picking out which one he should do. Usually during study hall he wouldn't do his homework , but he wanted to spend all of his weekend with Brittany and Brittany wanted to spend all weekend with Alvin so it all evened out.

"Yeah , why don't we start with Math. It 1-10 odd so we should only have 5 questions" , said Brittany.

"Okay." , Alvin replied opening his math book and looking very confused so Brittany helped him since the previous night Jeannette had helped her out or she would be just as confused as he was.. The first question said:

4w+ 4= 24

-4= -4

4w = 20 

4 4

w=5

"Thanks Britt." , said Alvin as he finished the last problem.

"No problem. What do you want to do next???" , asked Brittany drinking from her sprite.

"All we have left is science and we finished that in class." , said Alvin.

"Hey Alvin , Tim is going to eat a pencil." , said David.

"Cool , Britt do you want to come???" , asked Alvin.

"I think I'll pass." , answered Brittany.

"Ok , be right back." , called Alvin.

"I'll be waiting." , flirted Brittany waving.

"Hi Brittany." , said Chad sitting in Alvin's spot and getting close to her.

"Hey." , said Brittany moving away from him.

He was about to get so close as in to kissing her that she stood up and pour her sprite right on his head. The whole class saw even Alvin who was smiling sure that she would never cheat on him which he sadly did to her.

"**YOUR GONNA BE SORRY**!!!" , yelled Chad at her.

"Well , I'm already sorry that I saw your face." , said Brittany as she walked away and came to Alvin who then put his arm around her.

………………………………...........

Again so sorry that I took so long writing this chapter. School and stuff you know and when I have gone on the computer I have been reading peoples stories. Here were the **AMAZING **reviewers for the last chapter :

_**DiceRox09**_

_**NanduaBraves**_

_**Kali101**_

_**You guys are wonderful…**__**and the people who have reviewed my story a lot so thanks.**_

Review please!!!! And give me IDEAS. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! I'm running out of them and very very fast.

_**LLA LA LA ALALL LA LALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LALALALL ALLA LAL AL LALLA LAL AL LAL AL LAL LAALAL LAL AL LLAL LAL AL LAL LLLALAL ALL AALL ALALL LAAL ALA LAL LALAL ALAL LAL LA LAL LALLAL LALLALAL LALALALALLA LALALALLAL LALLALALAL LALALALALLA LLALLALALA LAL A L LAL LA LL LLAAL LALA LALAA LLAAL LAL LALAL LAL LAALAL LLAAAAAAAAAAAL LA LAL LALA LAL LAAL LA ALAL LAL AL LAL LA LAL LAAL ALAL AL LAL AL LALAL LAL LAAL LAL LA LAL AL LAL LA LAL LALA LAL LALAAAA ALLLA LL LLAL LALAL LALALLLAL LALLLLALALAL LAL LAL ALL AL LALLAALL ALAL LALAALALAL LAL LALALL LAL LALAL LLALAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

NOT AS LONG AS THE OTHERS , BUT THIS CHAPTER IS IN THE 1'000!!!!!!!


	22. THE PHONE CALL!

Hey you guys! I'm back and ready to type! Please view my **FIRST POLL EVER**!!! Yup , I finally found out how to do those! Which probably sounds really stupid to you guys since you probably found out at least in a day not in a month! We'll here is my latest chapter! Hope you like it!

………………………….

"Britt, I can't believe you did that to Chad!" , said Lily. She had been getting a lot of popularity and gossip from pouring sprite on Chad's head. Though she didn't think it would be that big of a deal. From the way she saw it someone should have done that to him a long time ago. Though it really scared her how he said "Your gonna be sorry.", that kept echoing in her head. Luckily , her being a little scared was covered by her clever comeback to him.

"Well , you better believe it. I would never let anything get in the way between me and Alvin." , responded Brittany quite satisfied of herself and looking at Alvin who's arm was around her .

"_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me, don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me , don't cha…"_ , Brittany's cell phone rang.

"Hello , Brittany speaking…what…no…yes I promise I wont tell my sisters or anyone else… I do think they should know though…Fine…Yeah bye" ,Brittany said as she turned off her phone with a worried expression on her face.

"What happened?" ,asked Alvin. He was a little worried from the sounds of don't tell anyone.

"Oh… nothing really." , Brittany responded trying to look happy.

"Ok then what do you want to do." , Alvin asked deciding to leave it alone.

"Can I go shopping for my Halloween dance costume?" , Brittany asked.

"I though we were going to be Romeo and Juliet. Like you said we would yesterday. We bought the costumes already." , said Alvin.

" Did I say that. Oh yeah , now I remember , but that idea is so out . I'm sure I can come up with something better than that . I mean they had terrible fashion sense before." , Brittany explained in a bratty way.

"I guess so, if that's what you want.", replied Alvin a little confused by the way Brittany was acting. But he decided that she probably just wasn't having a good day.

"I know I can be an angel. Doesn't that sound perfect and you can be…we'll probable find something for you." , said Brittany.

"I don't know. I liked the other idea better." , said Alvin.

"Puh-lease, so would a rat. Now come on , cause I have to be home at 6 and that means I only have 3 hours to shop." , said Brittany.

"Don't you mean we." , said Alvin getting really annoyed at this. Usually he would have just dumped a girl on the spot for acting this way , but Brittany was different.

"Yeah, sure." , said Brittany texting someone so she wasn't even looking at him.

"Look Britt , I don't like this attitude your having one bit." , yelled Alvin.

"Wow , look who stepped on the side of the bed." , said Brittany still texting.

"That's it I'm out of here." , said Alvin walking home and leaving Brittany there all by herself.

'_I wish I could tell him about how my only other family , well that is other then my sisters has died. My nana… and I cant even tell my sisters or him or anybody… She was so nice to me and was the first person to show all of us how to sing, me how great looking good would feel, Jeannette how to read and Eleanor how to cook…She couldn't take care of us because they said she was too old…I can't tell my sisters cause they said that if I did my sister's might stop acting like themselves…Like when our grandpa died , and we weren't even close…But he was the second family member left…and Eleanor stopped eating , playing soccer and cooking… while Jeannette started not caring about school for a whole year…But I was the one who kept there spirits up even though deep down inside I just wanted to cry all day…I cant imagine what they would do if they found out our only other family member died and she was very close…our poor nana died of a heart attack… Now because of this I'm acting rude to Alvin , but I cant help it.' _, Brittany thought to herself.

Brittany finally arrived home , "Ew , call the fashion police." , she said. Referring to Jeannette who was wearing a navy polo shirt and pants that went down to her knees ,tied together with a belt and Eleanor who was wearing a shirt that said cupcake and pink jeans. She knew she was being mean , but for some reason she couldn't do anything about it,

"Brittany , I'm not in the mood for this right now." , Eleanor responded.

"And you think that I care why???" , Brittany responded.

" Cause you're supposed to. By the way Alvin is in the kitchen. He want's to talk to you and he seems a bit upset." , said Eleanor.

"Doesn't everybody." , Brittany replied as she went into the kitchen and saw Alvin not saying a word with a face rider than his cap (not a good sign).

"Look , my sister said you wanted to talk so can you please get a move on. I have much better things to do." , Brittany said.

"Why are you acting this way. Do you want a new boyfriend cause I can get a new ,better and much prettier girlfriend like Tiffany in 2 seconds." , said Alvin.

'_Oh no, did I just say new, better and prettier girlfriend like Tiffany' _thought Alvin. Brittany just stood there about to cry.

"Britt , I didn't mean that. I just meant new. I …" , said Alvin.

"I think you meant every word of that. You want Tiffany , fine then go and get her , I can't take this anymore." , Brittany said running upstairs. She was hoping he would come to get her at the least. But she heard no foot steps.

"This is all my fault" , she said upstairs , in her room , all alone. But she was angry that he went has far as mentioning Tiffany.

………………………………....................

**I'm sorry I did that . But I had to do something to make the story "juicy". **

**Well that was a lot to write. I'm sorry if it was confusing. But I wanted to explain what happened with her nana and why she couldn't tell. Well here are the ah-mazing reviewers:**

_**NanduaBraves**_

**_DiceRox09_**

**I only got two reviews , but for the next one I won't update unless I get three so come on people!!! Please!!! Well thank you to you all for even reding it thinking that it is worth reading , but if you do read it review. You can review if you don't have a screen name too. So ya.**

_**LALALAL ALLALALAL ALL LALLAL ALA LAL ALALL ALAAL LALAL LALAAL LAL AL LAL LAL LAL LALL AAL LLAL LALA LAL LALL ALLAL LALA LALALLALAL ALLALLALAL LALLALALLA LALALLAALL LALLAALLALAL LLALALALALALALLL LLLLALALALAAL LALALLAAL LALA LALL ALAL ALAL LAL LAAL LALALL LALAL AL LALAL LAL ALALL LLALAL ALLA LALALA LALAL LALAL LALAAALALAL LALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAALALALA LAALLALAL LALAL LALAALAL ALALALALLALALALALLALALALLAALLALALALALLAalalalalallalaallaALLA LALLALA LALAL LALALL LALAL LALALALAL LALALL ALLA ALLAL LALAL LAL LALAL AL AL AL LALALA LAALALL ALAAL LAL AL LALL LAALALL ALAL LAL LALL AL LALAL LALA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	23. OMG!

Hey you guys! I know I haven't been updating as fast as before sorry but I will make it all up to you with this chapter which is gonna be the longest and I hope my best chapter ever! Ok , maybe not the longest , but a lot is gonna happen in this chapter. It will be like one of those chapter's that if you miss it you miss the story. Thank you guys! I got the three review I asked for and you'll see who these amazing people are at the end of the chapter! I'm gonna make my story 20,000 words long with this chapter! I probably won't get to 100,00 but I will try my hardest! You never know! Now I hope you guys are still awake after this little chat cause here is the chapter I promised you. Hope you like itJ

………………………………..................

It was 10:00 and Alvin was so glad it was a Saturday. He couldn't face Brittany today. He was planning to spend all weekend with her though. So some how Simon was gonna find out.

"Good morning Alvin!" , said Theodor putting a bunch of syrup on his 10 pancakes , while licking the top of his lip in delight.

"Why are you so happy? It's 10:00 in the morning." , asked Alvin.

"Didn't Dave tell you?

"Tell me what? , Alvin asked in suspicion.

"We'll maybe he didn't since you fell asleep right when you came home."

"Tell me what!!!???"

"You know how we don't have school on Monday?"

"We don't. Why?"

"We'll teacher meeting thing. But Mrs. Miller decided to go on a vacation and the girls will be staying here for a couple of days. Isn't it great.", Theodor said with excitement.

"NO! I GOT IN A FIGHT WITH BRITTANY CAUSE SHE WAS ACTING LIKE A B**TCH AND I SAID I CAN GET A NEW , BETTER , PRETTIER GIRLFRIEND LIKE TIFFANY!NOW SHE HATES ME AND DAVE IS GONNA FIND OUT! SO IM GONNA GET GROUNDED ALL BECAUSE OF HER AND HER STUPID LITTLE DRAMA QUEEN SCENES!!! I WISH SHE WAS OUT OF MY LIFE FOR GOOD!!!" ,screamed Alvin.

"You're not seriously mad cause your scared of getting grounded." , said Theodor.

……………………………….......

Eleanor and Britt were having a sisterly chat about Alvin .

"You're right Eleanor , I have to say sorry. I mean it is all of my fault. If I was him I would of mentioned Tiffany too. So I'm gonna get him some flowers." , said Brittany running to the store.

"BRITT WATCH OUT!" , yelled Eleanor.

SLAM!!!!

"OH NO , BRITT!!! I BETTER CALL 911!!!" ,yelled Eleanor seeing that Brittany had been hit by a car.

"I'm sorry , it's just she was running and…" , said a woman coming out from the car that hit Brittany.

"HELLO…YEAH MY SISTER JUST GOT CRASHED BY A CAR…NO IT WAS MY SISTER'S FUALT…YEAH SHE WAS RUNNING…JUST COME HERE AND HELP HER!!!" , yelled Eleanor at her phone.

……………………………….....................................

"Alvin , you shouldn't say those things cause she might actually leave your life for good and your gonna be sorry about and say it's all your fault." , said Theodor to his older brother ashamed.

"This time I mean it , my life was way better without her. I used to flirt and kiss people whenever I wanted , but thanks to her I can't. Before I had more money cause I didn't have to buy her gifts and last but not least before I didn't have all of this drama in my life." , said Alvin in anger.

"I don't believe that's true." , answered Theodor.

"It is , why do you think I didn't say I love you back?"

"Whatever Alvin , you're gonna regret you said that . But the girl's should have been here half an hour ago , I wonder what happened."

"Maybe my wish came true. Not , my life isn't that great." , Alvin replied.

"I better call them. Maybe something is wrong." , said Theodor as he dialed there number.

"Wait please don't call them. Brattney might think that I wan't to apologize to her. I hate this almost has much as I hate her right now. Please don't call them. I'm your older brother and I'm telling you that you are not allowed to call them. Are we clear on that lil bro. thought so. Now put the phone down before I start getting really mad. You haven't even seen me mad yet and believe if you call them you're gonna regret it with your whole entire life." , Alvin said. The truth was he just wanted to be right , he was over going the whole Brittany ,but as long as one of his brothers was on his side it didn't matter. Simon wasn't going to be on his side , so he needed Theodor really badly on this.

"Alvin, you can't just boss me around like that anymore and I'm younger than you by like 5 minutes. You don't even act as mature as me or Simon so you better shut that big mouth of yours before I shut it for you. Are we clear , thought so." , Theo said standing up to his brother for the first time and it felt good. Alvin's face was in shock.

"Look brother , I'm sorry. I just don't want you to call them , but I really do hate Britt." , said Alvin coming closer to the truth , but the end was still off by quite a bit. Like change the hate to love and it would be true statement.

"I'm gonna call them , there 45min late. By the way , I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so harsh on you." , replied Theo a little sad.

"You did the right thing , just don't call them." , begged Alvin.

"Too late I have them on speed dial." , said Theo while grinning.

"UH!!!" , yelled Alvin.

"Hey Ellie , it's Theo …yeah.. what happened…oh no…we'll meet you right there." , said Theo through the phone then he dropped it with his eyes in shock.

"You can go meet them at wherever I'm not." , said Alvin.

"You don't understand. You may just have gotten your wish." , said Theo.

"What do you mean???" , asked Alvin.

"Britt, got hit by a car!!!"

………………………………............

LOTS OF DRAMA THERE!!! TELL ME IF YOU LIKED THAT CHAPTER OR HOW YOU FELT ABOUT IT OR BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH. SO HERE ARE THE GREAT AND AMAZING REVIEWERS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER:

_**Kaleigh!:)**_

_**NanduaBraves**_

_**DiceRox09**_

_**SO THAT'S IT BYE!!! MY WHOLE STORY IS LONGER THAN 20,000 WORDS NOW!!!! YAY AYAY YA YAYY YAY AYY AY YAY YAY YAY YAYAY !!!!**_

LAL LALAL LALAL ALALL AL AL LL AL AL ALLAL AL LAL AAA LLALLALALASLAAL LALA LLALA LAL LA LAL LA LAAL LLAL LAL LAL LAL AL LAL AL LALLAALALLAL LALLALAL LALALALAL LALALL LLALLALAL LALLALALAL LALALA LALALL ALLALALALALAL ALALALAL LALLA LLA LALALL AALLALALLALALLAL ALLAL LALAL ALLL AL LA LALALAL LALAL L AL LALAL ALL AL LA AL LLAAL LAL LLAAL LAL LAL LA LALAL ALAL LL AL AL ALLA LA AL LAALAL LA LALA LLAL LALAL ALAL LALALAL ALA LA LALL ALAL L LALALA ALA!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_IM NOT SURE IF I SHOULD MAKE BRITT DIE BUT I DON'T WANT TO SO.. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT THROUGH YOUR REVIEWS!!!_**


	24. GUARDIAN ANGEL!

Hey you guys I'm back and typing faster than ever! Please go and look at my poll its to vote for who your favorite couple is so far Alvin and Brittany are winning! Only two people voted thought and one of them was ME!!!!

………………….

"Where am I?" , asked Brittany. She looked around it seemed like there was an angel a girl one.

"Hello Brittany , we have you scheduled for dying in about 130 minutes so right now you are in the hospital and Alvin hasn't seemed to arrive yet. It seems like he really hates you as he said about an hour ago , but we thought he was lying cause he was mad." , said the angel like creature.

"Alvin would never say he hates me. I know we got in a fight but… and who are you anyway saying that I'm gonna die in an hour!!!" , yelled Brittany.

" I am your guardian angel , Amy." , said Amy.

"Ew , my guardian angel dresses like that." , said Brittany.

"I suggest that you stop insulting me and do you want proof of what Alvin said cause I can show it to you." , said Amy in almost a whisper.

"Puh-lease , Alvin would never say that and I'm dreaming anyway I should be waking up soon." , said Brittany then she saw she was on a cloud and screamed.

"Shhh… look I will give you proof Alvin said that." , said Amy then popped out a screen.

"Fine , it's not like it would hurt in anyway other then making me waste my time." , said Brittany. Then the screen showed all of Alvin's conversation with Theodor it was caught off at when Theodor answered the phone. Brittany couldn't help but to start crying.

"Cheer up , I got over it. I used to have a crush on Alvin when I was alive and I actually went out with him for a while. But it seemed like I was just another apple on the tree." , said Amy hoping that talk would help , but it didn't . Brittany just cried harder.

"I don't want to die and I don't want to be another apple on the tree.", replied Brittany.

"You'll get over it , but anyway you are scheduled to wake up in about 5 minutes and then die an hour later , but if you say I want a new guardian angel then I will be free and you won't die just yet. The only bad part for you is that you won't have as much emotional protection. If I wasn't here with you all this time , I think you might have cried yourself to death."

"Ok , it's worth a shot. I want a new guardian angel." , said Brittany closing her eyes then woke up and saw everybody around her except for Alvin and Theodor. She looked around and saw it was the emergency room. Then she sat up and saw a cast on her arm.

"She's awake." , yelled Eleanor hugging her.

"What happened???" , asked Brittany even though she knew perfectly well what happened.

"You got hit by a car and broke your arm and you could of died." , said Jeannette , " We were so worried about you. Alvin and Theodor are on their way here."

"Great Alvin, just who I wanted to see." , mumbled Brittany.

"What was that?" , asked Simon.

"Nothing." ,Brittany replied then she looked and saw Alvin and Theodor walked in.

"Sorry I took so long the taxi was so slow. Are you ok??? I was so worried about you!!!" , yelled Alvin at the top of his lungs then he went up to hug her , but she stopped him.

"Hmmm…" , hummed Brittany turning the other way while crossing her arms.

"Is this about the fight???" , asked Alvin.

"No , it's about your wish." , said Brittany looking at Alvin's eyes that were in terror.

"Hey, you guys can I talk to Britt alone???" , said Alvin.

"Ok…" , the others turned and left out the door and Eleanor closed the door behind her.

"How do you know about the wish???" , asked Alvin very serious.

"Does that really even matter, you know what I will not talk to you so you can flirt with other girls and not have so much drama in your life." , said Brittany about to cry.

"Look, didn't mean any of that.", said Alvin.

"Sure sounded like it to me!!!" , yelled Brittany , but then her voice got softer , " Alvin , I really do love you , but it seems like you don't. Because I do I want you to be happy so if not going out with me anymore makes you happy then I have to take the sacrifice of letting you go. I promise, that if it is possible we will still be friends."

"Brittany , I don't want to break up with you." , Alvin replied.

"Ok, good cause I don't want to either. But promise me you didn't mean anything you said. " , said Brittany.

"Yeah , I promise. I mean it seemed so at the time , but I wasn't thinking clearly and I was mad. Can you really blame me , I am an Alvin after all.", explained Alvin.

"Yes , I can blame you." , said Brittany , but then she saw Alvin's face become sad so she continued , "But, I wont." Alvin's face lit up with joy after that. They were about to kiss , but then…

"Brittany , I just need to take one more x-ray." , said a nurse with a new York accent, "So, the rock star has gotta go."

"Ok , but later we have to get back where we left of. You hear me Britt???" , asked Alvin while winking. Brittany giggled and just like that Alvin went out the door.

"Did you guys make up???" , asked Theodor.

"Yeah , but you telling Brittany about what I said didn't help." , replied Alvin.

"I didn't tell her a thing." , said Theodor , "I don't like you two to fight and I was with you the whole time so the only way I could of told her was if I talked to her in the taxi. Two reasons I couldn't have is… one I was with you the whole entire time and I didn't use my cell and second of all I forgot my phone at home." , explained Theodor.

"But you were the only one there. How else would she find out???" , asked Alvin. For some reason he really wanted to know who told her so he could whoever did. This was the third time he almost lost her and he was lucky she didn't use the three strikes you're out rule. First strike was the note , but he didn't even write that , second was the cheating on her incident , and now this.

"I don't know , maybe you did on accident." , suggested Theodor.

"How could I have , I didn't call her." , said Alvin.

"That's all I've got." , Theodor said sad to disappoint his brother. Alvin decided just to try his hardest to forget about it , but he couldn't.

"I gotta go meet the guys for ice cream. You wanna come or do you want to just hang here for a while???" , asked Theodor.

"I'll hang here for a while. Thanks for asking thou." , said Alvin.

"No problem." , and with those two words Theodor was gone.

"Hi Alvin." , said Tiffany walking up to him. Gosh she was pretty , she was wearing a red tank top and a jean miniskirt , with red high heels.

"What are you doing here???" , asked Alvin mad.

"Nothing , I was just coming to see my sick grandma." , said Tiffany , "It would mean a lot to me if you said hi to her. She is a huge fan."

"Ok." , said Alvin following Tiffany to a room. There was a bed with a old woman on it laying down and a sign right next to her said people who can't move anything other than lips cause of topologies ( yes I made that name up."

"Grandma , this is Alvin." , said Tiffany with her hair blowing in the wind.

"ALVIN, you mean from…" , said the old woman.

"Yes , from Alvin and the chipmunks." , responded Tiffany.

"Could you sing me a song , young man???"

"Sure." , replied Alvin.

_Oooh, Whoa, Whoa, Ooh, Ooh, Whoa, Whoa_

_I hung up the phone tonight Something happened for the first time Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

_Cause the possibility That you would ever feel the same way About me It's just too much, just too much _

Then Alvin looked at Tiffany in the eyes:

_Why do I keep running from the truth_

_All I ever think about is you You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think When you're all alone All that we can be Where this thing could go Am I crazy or falling in love Is it real or just another crush_

_Do you catch your breath When I look at you Are you holding back Like the way I do_

_Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away _

_But I know this crush aint going away, going away_

_Has it ever crossed your mind When were hangin, spending time girl, Are we just friends Is there more, is there more_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take Cause I believe that we can make this into Something that will last, last forever, And Ever_

_Do you ever think When you're all alone All that we can be Where this thing can go Am I crazy or falling in love Is it real or just another crush_

_Do you catch your breath When I look at you Are you holding back Like the way I do_

_Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away But I know this crush aint going away, going away _

_Why do I keep running from the truth All I ever think about is you You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized And I just got to know Do you ever_

_think When you're all alone All that we can be Where this thing can go Am I crazy or falling in love Is it real or just another crush _

_Do you catch your breath When I look at you Are you holding back Like the way I do Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away But I know this crush aint going awayThis crush aint _

_going awayGoing awayGoing awayGoing awayGoing awayGoing away_

"That was great." , said Tiffany clapping then she hugged him and he hugged her tightly back. You know how only certain boys know how to hug and other do it all awkward. Alvin was one of the ones that could hug and when he did it felt like you were gonna melt of the love.

"Thanks." , said Alvin while he slowly stopped hugging her with his arms around her waist.

"Tiffany always sings to me . She is really good at it." , said the Tiffany's grandma. Tiffany couldn't help but to blush.

"Well , that wouldn't be the only thing she's good at." , said Alvin without even realizing it.

"Well , you are amazing." , said Tiffany with her pale blue eyes sparkling in the light.

"All she ever talks about is you." , said her grandma.

"Grandma…" , said Tiffany blushing.

"I better go." , said Alvin.

"Wait!!!" , Tiffany yelled then she kissed him on the cheek. Alvin left with wondering if he liked her. He hadn't realized how sweet she was before. Brittany on the other hand was only sweet on occasions , but that's what he liked about her because if she was then that showed you she really does care.

"Pay up." , said the grandma shooting up as soon as there was no sign of Alvin. Tiffany took out a one hundred dollar bill then handed it to her.

"You did a great job. Now Alvin will have second thoughts about Brittany and he will pick me. Now he thinks that I'm the kind of person who visits their grandmother. HAHA , how funny would that be." , said Tiffany with the biggest smile on her face.

………………………………........

Wow that was my longest Chapter ever!!! I hope I get lots of reviews form it (wink wink). I do not own the song in this chapter which is crush by David Archuleta you can get the lyrics here:

**.**

You can listen to this song while looking at the amazing music video it and with great quality here:

**.com/watch?v=MzUiU7q8xYw&feature=related**

And here are the great and talented reviewers:

**DiceRox09**

**ChipmunkfanNo.1**

**Kali101**

**NanduaBraves**

4 review not bad… Thank you guys so much for reading this and reviewers for reviewing it!!! **Help me with ideas!!!** Oh and again look at my profile so you can look at my poll! Tiffany is evil I know…

REVIW MY CHAPTER PLEASE!!!!!!

LALAL LLALALAL LALALAL LALALLA LALALLAL ALLALLLAL ALLA LALAL ALAL LALA LAAL LA LAL AAL LAAL ALAL LALLAA LLAL ALAL LALALALAL ALAL LAL ALLA LAL LALALALA LALALALAL LALALALA LALALALLALA LALAL ALAL LAAL LALALAL LALAAAL LALAL LALAA


	25. GUARDIAN ANGEL IS BACK!

Thank you guys so much! I have to say thank you to _**NanduaBraves**_ for her idea which will be used! But you'll have to see if I used it in this chapter or not! Thank you to my reviewers! To tell you the truth with that chapter I did want a couple more , but it all good!………………

Brittany had just gone home looking at the cast around her arm. She had picked the color pink for it. She already had tons of people signing it like Alvin , Theodor , Simon , herself ( she broke her left hand so she was still able to right) , Eleanor, Jeannette, Dave, Mrs. Miller, and a bunch of people she didn't know.

"Eleanor , what time is it???" , asked Brittany.

"12:00 , and we have school tomorrow so we better get to sleep.", replied Eleanor in a serious way.

"Fine , I don't need my Beauty sleep , but I guess a little more couldn't hurt." Eleanor rolled her eyes right before she drifted away in a slumber.

Brittany closed her eyes then opened them again.

"Not this place again." , said Brittany as she looked around and saw Amy , her guardian angel.

"Nice to see you again too." , said Amy.

"What do you want???" , asked Brittany.

"I need you to break up with Alvin. He cheated on you with Tiffany. They got as far as Tiffany kissing him on the cheek." , explained Amy.

"Yeah right." ,said Brittany remembering how Alvin promised to never cheat on her again.

"Well… ok , but do you think you can handle me showing you a tape of it."

"Yeah , even though there isn't one cause Alvin didn't do that." , said Brittany.

"Here is your proof." , said Amy. Then a giant screen poofed out as last time and it showed the whole insident.

"NOOO!!! , THIS NEVER HAPPENED!!!!He would never cheat on me again. Would he???" , said Brittany as she fell on her knees , crying.

"Last time you never did anything about it so know he thinks he can just do it again." , replied Amy.

Brittany shut her eyes really hard trying to keep the tears away. Then she opened them and saw she was back on her bed sweating like crazy. She felt like she was in a fire. She got uyp and looked in the mirror , she looked like she was melting away. She went back to bed and then the alarm clock went off.

_RRRRRiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggg!!!!!!_

"Brittany are you ok???" , asked Eleanor when she saw her sister looking like she was about to die. Her face was as pale as snow and had no life to it, Her hair was was soaked with sweat dropping and not having the usual bounce to it, and her whole body was shaking in terror.

"Yeah im fine , just had a bad dream." , answeres Brittany.

"Well , it must have been pretty bad." , said Jeannette.

"Yeah , it was…" , Brittany said. Brittany took a shower , changed and went down stairs .

"Brittany , you better eat breakfast fast , the boys will be hear soon." ,said Mrs. Miller.

"I'm not hungry." , said Brittany. She decided to sit down , until the boys got here. She looked at her watch and saw the boys should be here by now.

_Honk!!!!_

"Hurry up and get in the car the boys are here." said .

Brittany heard the bones behind her knees crack when she stood up. Her legs felt stiff and sore from the crouching. She adjusted her skirt and added a fresh coat of lipgloss on her lip ,even though she could still feel the weight of the sticky lair she had applied when she first got up. She walked through the door. She could feel her burnt bottem Micheal Kors knee-high boots touch the car could feel her inner diva snap into peformance mode. It was as if she was ready for her car intrance.

"Hey, Britt." , said Alvin patting on the seat next to him signaling for her to sit there. She sat down.

"Hi." , she said hoping that she wasn't sounding that obvious she was unsure about something having to do with him (aka the whole him and Tiffany thing".

"Whats wrong???" , asked Alvin.

"Nothing , but thanks for asking." , replied Brittany.

"You sure???"

"Alvin, pardon for cutting in , but she already said nothing was wrong. Shakspear said and I quote 'Thou someone should trust another if they truly care about them." ,said Simon

"Okay, you don't have to go all british king on me." , said Alvin.

"I'm not , I am simply telling you a saying." , explained Simon.

"One of the most popular actually and it's one of my favorites." , added Jeannette. She looked into Simon's eyes and they kissed.

"You guys should become the dork version of _The Notebook_." , said Alvin.

"I wonder how you even know about that book Alvin. Did you read it???" asked Simon.

"No!!!",snapped Alvin.

"Just asking." ,said Simon. Everyone started laughing exept for Brittany who was sweating again like crazy.

"So Alvin can we hear your new song?" , asked Theodor.

"Sure It is dedicated to Brittany.", Alvin said smiling at her.

_I lost myself at your show last night  
Looking at the sparkling eyes  
In the middle of a fresher crowd  
You keep living like you're a movie star  
But tell me who you really are  
When the lights go down_

Baby your a glitter doll  
On the radio  
I dissolve  
In the stereo  
You've got me  
You've got me coming back for more

Pop princess hold my hand  
Pop princess I'm a fan  
Pop princess I need you now  
Freak me out turn me inside out  
Pop princess make me smile  
Pop princess drive me wild  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud

You were hiding in a darkened stall  
Waiting on your curtain call  
Getting your piece of mind  
But I was looking past the glossy stare  
I knew who was really there  
And I'd like to spend some time

Baby you're a glitter doll  
On the radio  
I dissolve  
In the stereo  
You've got me  
You've got me coming back for more

Pop princess hold my hand  
Pop princess I'm a fan  
Pop princess I need you now  
Freak me out turn me inside out  
Pop princess make me smile  
Pop princess drive me wild  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud

Baby girl I think you're radical  
But you're a star and I'm fanatical  
Can we start something new  
Just between me and you

Pop princess hold my hand  
Pop princess I'm a fan  
Pop princess I need you now  
Freak me out turn me inside out  
Pop princess make me smile  
Pop princess drive me wild  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud

Pop princess ohh  
Pop princess ohh  
So baby turn your love up loud  
Pop princess ohh  
Pop princess ohh  
So baby turn your love up loud  
Pop princess ohh  
Pop princess ohh  
So baby turn your love up loud  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud  


Brittany felt like she was gonna bourgh.

"Brittany , are you sure you're ok???" , asked Alvin worried.

"You..you…cheated on me with…Tiffa-hny.. didn't. ..you." , said Brittany.

"Um, at the hospitle she asked me to sing to her grandma and she kissed me on the cheek , but that's it." ,said Alvin.

Brittany kept sweating. Alvin touched her and…

"OW!!! You burnt me", said Alvin. He felt her heart and it was beating as fast as ever.

"Alvin…I'm sorry."

"We gotta get her to the hospital Dave!" , said turned around in diriction and before you knew it they were there.

"Alvin , call the school and tell them you wont be coming today then call and tell her what happened!!!" , yelled Dave. Alvin did what he was told then he carried Brittany to the hospitile room.

Mrs. Miller arrived and they were waiting at the waiting room when finally an hour later a nurse came out and said, " and The Sevilles." They walked in the room where Brittany was sleeping.

"How is she???" , asked Mrs. Miller.

"Dead."

………………………………......................

Cliff hanger. Has Brittany really died or is she alive and they made a mistake or something??? Find out in the next chapter!

**She is alive! I just ruined the surprise didnt I...**

Thankyou so much reviewers and here are their names:

_**NanduaBraves**_

_**DiceRox09**_

_**ChipmunkfanNo.1**_

Review and tell me if you like it! thank you again to:_**NanduaBraves**_ for giving me an idea! You guys should give ideas too!


	26. SHE'S DEAD OR IS SHE?

I left you with a cliffhanger last time and well I sort of kind of ruined the surprise cause if I updated then you guys might have been all like she died already we don't want to hear about all the sadness happening.

………………….

"DEAD???" , yelled Mrs. Miller.

"Well , apparently her heart rate went up really high and it couldn't take it anymore. Was she in a lot of stress or something cause we're thinking that's why she died and just in case we are gonna put her in a comma, but most likely we wont see any results." , said the nurse.

Alvin couldn't believe it , it was like if she never met him she wouldn't be dead right now. If he never cheated on her or yelled at her for no stinking reason then she might still be here , but she's not and he just had to face that. Everyone in sight was crying. Mrs. Miller was hugging Theodor and whipping her tears on his sweatshirt. Alvin checked the time and school happened to be over.

"Hey Alvin , could you sing something else to my grandmother she's here and she might not have that much longer to live." , said Tiffany then she hugged him and they both started crying on each others shoulders.

"Tiffany , Brittany died." , said Alvin.

"I'm so sorry." , said Tiffany burying her head on his shoulders with a secret wide smile on her face. Now Alvin would be hers for sure.

"It's all my fault." , said Alvin.

"No it isn't , Alvin." , she said putting her head up and continued ," Come on I'm sure singing to my grandma will make you feel better. You know she might die tomorrow." , at the last part she faked cried the sad part was Alvin believed it.

"Ok." , replied Alvin. She led him into the same room and their he saw the 'grandma of Tiffany' .

"Hello, thank you for troubling to sing me one more song.", said the grandmother.

"No prob, this one is new and it is for Brittany." said Alvin sadly , then he took a guitar that was on the wall.

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face  
I can't replace_

And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul,  
And I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's ok 

_It's ok_

_It's ok_

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cause you're my  
You're my, my  
My true love  
My whole heart  
Please don't throw that away

Cause I'm here, for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

He started crying really hard.

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

"Great job Alvin." , said Tiffany putting her arm on his back and scrunching him closer to her. He hugged her and he couldn't help but KISS her. Yup they kissed , Alvin had fallen for her trick and it would soon cause major problems.

"Tiffany , you have helped me a lot through this so , will you be my girlfriend???" , asked Alvin.

"Are you sure you're ready???" , asked Tiffany not really caring if he was or not.

"Nope , but it is worth a shot." , said Alvin trying his hardest to smile.

……………………………….................

"Not again." , said Brittany seeing she was on a cloud.

"Hi , nice to see you again." , said Amy.

"What happened this time???" , asked Britt.

"You died."

"I what!!!" , yelled Brittany.

"You died , D.I.E.D, died." , explained Amy.

"No , you are lying!"

"You don't have to yell."

"Yeah, I do." , said Brittany.

"Relax , you might live , but to do that you have to do something you would never do." , said Amy.

"What?" ,Brittany asked.

"You have to kiss this nerd." , said Amy pointing at a nerd.

"No , first of all ew , and second of all I would never do that to Alvin." , said Brittany.

"You sure , cause if you do you will be alive again." , said Amy.

"Yes , I'm sure." , Brittany answered trying to stay strong.

"You passed the test! Now you can be back alive!"

"Okay, question mark x 100." , said Brittany confused.

"That was a test to see if you were as selfish as everyone said and you are a little bit better so you passed." , said Amy.

"Can I go now???" , asked Brittany impatiently.

"Ok."

Brittany felt dizzy and so she got up. She heard crying outside , so she opened the door guessing it was her family crying because they thought she was dead.

"What's with the long faces." , said Brittany smiling with a toothy smile.

"Brittany." , everyone said hugging her.

"But that is impossible!" , said the nurse.

"Where's Alvin???" ,asked Brittany.

"Last time we saw him he left to that room with someone." ,answered Eleanor.

Brittany walked into the room and saw Alvin kissing Tiffany so she left with one single tear in her eye.

………………………………..........

Cliffhanger !!!Review and here are the reviewers from the last chapter:

_**NanduaBraves**_

_**DiceRox09**_

_**chipmunkandchipettelover**_

_**ChipmunkfanNo.1**_

_**Gabrielle**_

And this chapters beginning and the last chapter was _**NanduaBraves**_ idea.

Told you I would give thought to the ideas. So give me more ideas people only two people have given me some and their's were on hear.

**REVIEW!**


	27. SHES ALIVE?

This chapter takes place where I last left off !

……………………………….

Alvin turned around. Did he just see Brittany???

"Look Tiffany , I don't think I'm ready yet , so I'm breaking up with you.", said Alvin looking down at the floor.

"You have to be kidding me. You just asked me out and now your breaking up with me. Please don't Alvin please!!!" , pleaded Tiffany.

"Look , I'm sorry. Maybe some day we will belong with each other , but right now I still like Brittany.", Alvin explained.

"Great, I got beaten by a dead girl." , said Tiffany. Alvin just rolled his eyes then left to the waiting room.

"Hey , what's with the long face. Did you and Brittany get into a fight???", asked Simon.

"What???" ,asked Alvin.

"You mean you didn't talk to her yet??? Oh well , she is alive."

"She's alive???" , Alvin said with disbelief. She must have saw him and Tiffany kissing.

"Yup." , Simon said , " Now you to will be happy again together."

"No." , responded Alvin.

"Why not?" , asked Simon.

Alvin explained to him what happened and Simon just stayed frozen.

"Well , aren't you gonna say anything???", asked Alvin.

"What do you want me to say???" , asked Simon.

"To give me advice." , commanded Alvin.

" Well , all you can do is explain what happened and show her you really care." , replied Simon.

"How???" , begged Alvin.

"I'll let you figure that one out for yourself , Big Bro" , replied Simon.

………………

Alvin was now at home thinking about what Simon said before…

" _Well , all you can do is explain what happened and show her you really care." _

Simon was usually right so he should take that advice , to bad he didn't know what that advice meant. It kept echoing in his head and he kept going back to when he was kissing Tiffany. The more he thought about it the more it seemed like Brittany really was there.

"What am I gonna do!!!" , yelled Alvin. All the sudden Theodor walked in.

"Alvin, it's 7:00 if your up it should be for school , or writing a song, or maybe even for a out of school activity…" Theodor said.

"Wait!!! Back up." , said Alvin.

"Out of school activity???" , Theodor asked questionably.

"Before that." , said Alvin signaling to back it up with his hands.

"Writing a song." , said Theodor.

"Yes, thank you so much." , said Alvin hugging his brother.

"Your welcome…I guess." , said Theodor confused.

" Told you would think of an idea , young one. You could be very wise if you tried to be." , Simon said appearing until he finished then he mysteriously disappeared. I know that is sort of creepy.

Alvin took his guitar then started running toward the chip petted house. Faster and Faster he went, he felt like he was flying. He could hardly breathe. Then her knocked on Brittany's window and she saw him.

"Alvin??? What are you doing here??? Better yet what are you doing???", Brittany asked.

"This." , Alvin replied.

_I tried to paint you a picture, the colors were all wrong  
Black and white didn't fit you  
And all along, you were shaded with patience, your strokes of everything that I need just to make it_

_And I believe that I could tear you apart but it won't break anything that you are, you are  
We'll say our goodbyes you know it's better that way  
We won't break, we won't die  
It's just a moment of change  
All we are, all we are, is everything that's right  
All we need, all we need, our love is at a bind_

_I walked a minute in your shoes, they never would've fit  
I figured there's nothing to lose  
I need to get some perspective on these words before I write them down  
You're an island and my ship is running ground_

_I could tear your apart, but it won't break anything that we are, we are  
We'll say our goodbyes you know its better that way  
We won't break, we won't die  
It's just a moment of change  
All we are, all we are, is everything that's right  
All we need all we need, our love is at a bind  
Every single day that I can breathe, you changed my philosophy  
I'm never gonna let you pass me by  
So don't say your goodbyes you know its better that way  
We won't break, we won't die  
It's just a moment of change_

_It's just a moment of change  
All we are, all we are, is everything that's right  
All we need, all we need, our love is at a bind_

"Do you forgive me???" , asked Alvin.

"Of course I do." , said Brittany , then she jumped out and laded in a position where he was carrying her and then they kissed!

………………………..

I know that was a little short , but I wanted to update and I didn't have much time thank you once again _**NanduaBraves**_ she had this idea to. So give me ideas people and here are there reviewers for this chapter:

_**NanduaBraves**_

_**DiceRox09**_

_**ChipmunkfanNo.1**_

See ya!!!! Thank you guys again!!! BYE!

WOWERS LALAL LALLALLA LAL LLAL LA A


	28. I LOVE YOU TOO!

Here , I'm back! Please read and review!

…………………………

_**It was the next day of school and…**_

"Britt, see you next period." , called Alvin next to Tiffany walking backwards still looking at Brittany. He told Tiffany they would still be friends , because he thought she was really sweet when she took care of her grandmother. Brittany was really jealous , but she had to trust him , and if she didn't that would just prove they weren't couple material.

"Ok, I'll be waiting." , said Brittany doing a flirty wave at him. Then she walked to her next class. Brittany had a feeling Tiffany was up to something and hoped that Alvin wouldn't fall for it. I mean , it was hard to believe that Tiffany took care of her grandmother every day , with all the rumors that have been going on about her. Brittany decided to shake that thought out of her head and start reading. Alvin was in all of her classes , but he had to talk to the gym teacher about basketball and Tiffany was going to gym class so he figured it wouldn't hurt to walk her there. After all he put her through the night before.

"Hello class." , said the art teacher.

"Good morning." , replied all of the suck ups.

" Today you will be writing a poem about someone you admire the most, but they cannot be related to you."

"Can they be a star , like from Alvin and the chipmunks.???" , asked a tall girl with short red hair.

"Yes , but only if you really know them, now you may begin." The girl sighed at what the teachers response was.

Brittany decided to do Alvin. She admired his confidence , his determination , how competitive he was , how sweet he could be at times , and how cute he was ( but she would have to leave that last part out). She started writing her poem and when she finished it she read over it.

_**A BLUE STAR IN YOUR EYES**_

_On the wings of an eagle,_

_My love for you flies._

_Soaring higher and higher,_

_And touching the skies._

_I reached up above,_

_And pulled a star from the sky._

_To place it within,_

_Your precious minds eye._

_To dwell there forever,_

_As my love for you._

_On the wings of our love,_

_Enduring and true._

_I honor you my darling,_

_With all that I am._

_Please darling please,_

_Will you be my man?_

_There are so many things,_

_My heart wants to say._

_I love you sweetheart,_

_There is no other way._

(I so did not write that. I'm a writer not a poet. 'Laughs awkwardly')

She decided that it was a job well done and turned it in. Alvin finally came in the class room, done with his talk about basketball . He took a seat next to Brittany. (she saved it for him.)

"Hey Britt , thanks for saving me a seat." , said Alvin giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem , how did the talk go?" , Brittany asked.

"I get to be captain." , Alvin bragged.

"Really!!! That's great news." , Brittany yelled giving him a congratulations hug.

"Since I'm captain , I also get to pick head cheerleader and guess who I choose…" , said Alvin giving her a big smirk.

"OMG ALVIN, YOU CHOOSE ME! OH MY GOD , THANKYOU! OMG I LOVE YOU SO MUCH." ,said Brittany squealing giving him a hug with the whole class looking at the couple.

"I love you too." , said Alvin. Some people in the class cheered while some of them were crying (Because they like Alvin or Brittany) , and some of them just gasped. Brittany looked at him in shock. Last time he only said thank you and this had to be her happiest day ever!

"You do???" , was all Brittany could say making sure she didn't hear wrong.

"Of course." , replied Alvin blushing.

Then the bell rang and Brittany and Alvin were walking to lunch. They took a seat next to Jeannette ,Simon, Eleanor , and Theo. Alvin just stared at Brittany lovingly and she did the same. Alvin decided to break the ice.

"Britt , how can you only eat a salad and with no dressing , and eww is that celery in it."" , said Alvin looking at her plate , not even he ate that little.

Brittany rolled her eyes and then said , " Do you want your girlfriend to blow up like a pumpkin."

"You're only 13 almost 14 and are worrying about blowing up like a pumpkin."

" Well yeah I do, I have to loose weight if I want to be head cheerleader."

" Believe me , if you have to do anything it is gain pounds.", said Alvin.

"It's true." , added Eleanor.

"Well what about you , Alvin." , said Brittany.

"What about me." , replied Alvin.

"Exactly." , she said mysteriously. Everyone laughed.

Then Chad came.

"Can I sit here." ,asked Chad.

"Sure." , said Theodor.

Alvin mouthed out thanks a lot to Theodor.

"So Britt, I hear you're head cheerleader." , said Chad squeezing in between Alvin and Brittany. Alvin looked jealously.

"Yeah , all thanks to Alvin , the best boyfriend ever!!!." , she said as she saw how Alvin's face expression looked. Alvin's face lit up. Then he decided to move next Brittany , once again. He put his arm around her lovingly.

"Well , you're the best girlfriend ever." , he said.

"Go suck on an apple then go back to the forest you belong to." , said Chad to Alvin.

"You have no right to tell my boyfriend what to do , Chad." , said Brittany.

"Whatever , one day you'll be mine and I will be your boyfriend." , said Chad. Then he left to another table.

"YOU WISH!" , yelled Brittany loud enough for him to hear her.

"YOU BET I DO!" , Then he left.

"Alvin , I need to go to the bathroom." , said Brittany leaving. She opened the door then went into a stall. She heard people come in it sounded like Tiffany an her friends. Brittany took out her cell phone and put on record just in case she was right about Tiffany. So then she would have proof of anything that Alvin wouldn't believe.

"Yeah , Alvin actually thought I visit my grandmother and she isn't even my grandmother I just paid money so she could pretend to be." , Brittany heard Tiffany say.

"You are so gonna steal Alvin from Brittany." , said Tiffany's friend Megan.

"I know. Then he will buy me diamonds and well everything I ask for. I will be the perfect girlfriend . Maybe we'll get married and if he turns ugly then I'll divorce with him and get half of his money." , said Tiffany then they left the bathroom. All Brittany could do is have her face in shock. She knew Tiffany was doing something , but all of this was way to much.

………………………..

Review! And the reviewers for the next chapter were!

**Kali101**

**NanduaBraves**

**DiceRox09**

Again Review!


	29. TIFFANY WAS USING ME?

Hey you guys! I'm back… I hope you guys had a happy holiday!

……………….

Brittany ran as fast as she could to Alvin who was talking to Simon.

"Hey Britt!" , said Alvin looking at her.

"Hey , Alvin I need to talk to you in private." , said Brittany glaring at him.

"Why? What happened? Look I'm sorry I broke your favorite pen , I was gonna tell you and I promise I will get you one that looks just like it. Just please don't get mad. " , begged Alvin.

"Alvin , do you think I would get mad over a pen? I already knew about that anyway." , replied Brittany.

"Oh, then what did you wanna talk about?" ,asked Alvin sort of relieved.

"Um… I really don't know how to tell you this , but I have to so umm, I got it. I'll send it to your phone then you'll know." , said Brittany as she took out her phone and sent the recording to his. Alvin listened to it and his face got all red of anger. He stomped over to Tiffany and told Brittany to stay behind. Britt wasn't exactly happy about him telling Tiffany off without her , but she stayed anyway knowing that things might get ugly.

"Hey, Alvin." , said Tiffany.

"I know that you're trying to break up me and Brittany and are just using me because of my money." , said Alvin trying to stay calm and acting like it didn't bother him.

"Oh." , mumbled Tiffany.

"Oh is right. How could you do that to me? I thought we were friends.", said Alvin.

"Don't act like I was the only one using you." , said Tiffany.

"What are you talking about?" , asked Alvin.

"You know what I'm talking about." ,said Tiffany.

"Huh?!?" , was all Alvin could say.

"You know deep down inside that I'm talking about Brittany." , said Tiffany.

"I still don't get what you're saying." , said Alvin getting a little mad.

"Oh come on. We both know Brittany is just using you because you're rich, all of the girls want you , you're the most popular guy at school and you are in a band.", said Tiffany knowing that it would piss Alvin off and maybe would cause a breakup between two chipmunks.

_**Disclaimer- **_**(I got the whole thing that Brittany is using him thing from Chipmunks1fan !)**

"You're lying!" ,was all Alvin could say from that.

"Am I?!? Think about all the times you broke her heart and all the times she forgave you. If she really liked you she would be to mad to even speak to you for a whole week and if she liked you she wouldn't speak to you for a month."

Alvin started breaking into tears like he never did before. _'Why couldn't I see this before. Tiffany is right Brittany is using me and Brittany is gonna pay! ' _Alvin thought to him self.

"Well , nice chat I had with you , but I really should get going before you cause a flood." , mocked Tiffany leaving him there on the floor crying. Brittany saw him crying and ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Alvin, what did she say to you?" , Brittany asked still hugging him , but he spread out his arms so she would stop.

"Don't talk to me , Britt. EVER!!! WE ARE OVER!" , said Alvin crying, as he smacked her then he ran off and now Brittany was left on the floor crying. But the worst part was she had no idea why he had just broken her heart like that. Maybe it wasn't meant to be , but he was the only one she ever loved and thought for sure that they were meant to be. That thought made her cry even harder. How could he smack her after everything they have been through. She couldn't believe it. So she got up and went to the bathroom to clean her face off and saw just a little scratch on her cheek from where Alvin smacked her. She knew whatever reason he was mad he was really mad. She took out her cell phone and called Mrs. Miller to take her home. Mrs. Miller could hear the sadness in her voice and agreed to come and take her home , but she would also have to take her sisters.

"Jeannette , Eleanor , I hope it's ok with you , but were going home early." , said Brittany in a sad voice trying to smile , but failed. She wiped out a little tear coming out from her eye. Jeannette and Eleanor hugged her confused about why she was crying.

"Brittany , what happened?" , Eleanor asked.

"Al.. Alvin broke up with me." , moped Brittany. Eleanor gasped in surprise and Jeannette sighed.

"Let's wait in the office until Mrs. Miller comes. Brittany, What happened this time?" , Jeannette asked.

"I don't know , all I know is that Alvin was gonna tell Tiffany off for using him , then I saw him on the floor crying , so I hugged him and then he smacked me on the face and told me that we were over.", Brittany explained.

"That's where the little scratch on your face was from?!?" , said Eleanor sounding like she was gonna kill him for hurting her sister so many times. Brittany nodded.

"Look Brittany , maybe…umm…Tiffany told Alvin something that made him not think straight." , suggested Jeannette.

"Oh , I'll make him think straight." , threatened Brittany tightening up her knuckles.

"Now Brittany, let's not hurt him. Just… ok we can hurt him. I'm saying this and I'm supposed to be the sweet one." , said Eleanor after thinking about it for a while.

"You know what , I'm just never ever gonna talk to him again , like he asked me to." , said Brittany crossing her arms then crying over her sister's shoulders.

………………………………....

Alvin is being dumb again… The next chapter is Brittany's revenge towards Alvin! We'll REVIEW LIKE THESE PEOPLE DID!

**----Chipmunks1fan **

**----****ChipmunkfanNo.1**

**----****NanduaBraves**

**----****DiceRox09**

**----Kaleigh**

**Hope you loved that chapter! Give me more IDEAS that is unless you wan to take your ideas and make a story yourself for me to read! That would be great! **


	30. BRITTANY'S REVENGE

_Hey!!! I'm so back and I'm keeping the promise I said in the last chapter about Brittany's revenge! PS__: MY STORY GOT 101 REVIEWS! IM SO HAPPY THANKYOU PEOPLE!!!_

………………………_.._

_**5 hours after the chippettes came home …**_

"THAT LITTLE WEASEL IS GONNA BE SO SORRY THAT HE EVER DUMPED BRITTANY MILLER!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!" , screamed Brittany at the top of her lungs while breaking her Alvin doll. Then she started breaking everything in the house. Her sister's were very worried about this.

"Brittany maybe you're over reacting." , said Jeannette. Then Brittany glared at her one of her death glares.

"He…heee…heee… Or maybe not." , said Jeannette shyly.

"FINE, HE WANTS TO DUMP ME! THAT MEANS I CAN SEE OTHER PEOPLE!!!" , Brittany took a little pause after that then continued"… I can go out with Chad to make him jealous! But of course I will have to tell Chad that we will only be faking to make Alvin jealous. I'm Brilliant! Isn't it a great plan!?!"

"I don't know , Brittany..," , responded Eleanor.

"AHHHHH!!! WHO ASKED YOU!" , yelled Brittany.

"Well, I think that as long as she tells Chad and won't use him it will be alright. I mean if Alvin really did mean he wants to break up then it shouldn't matter." , explained Jeannette. Eleanor glared at her , but not quiet as irritating as the one Brittany gave her a few seconds ago.

"Great, it's settled then and that plan will be called… **BRITTANY'S REVENGE!!!"** , called out Brittany while putting in a little evil giggle.

"Brittany , before you come up with a name for the plan shouldn't you call Alvin and ask him why he broke up with you." , suggested Eleanor.

"And call Chad and tell him about the plan.", Jeannette added.

"Eleanor, Alvin really hurt me and he told me never to talk to him again so no to the first one and for the second one I don't have his number." , Brittany said.

"I have the list of all of our classmates phone numbers!" , said Jeannette as she took out a binder and pointed out Chad's number .

"Cool." , said Brittany as she took out her cell phone (Blackberry) and dialed his number.

………………………………_**......**_

_**Phone conversation between Brittany and Chad…**_

"Hello." , said Chad when he picked up his phone.

"Hey Chad, It's Brittany." , responded Brittany.

"Oh…um…Hey!" , replied Chad.

"I need you to help me with something… Um Alvin sorta broke up with me so I was wondering if you could help me make him jealous???" , asked Brittany.

"Okay , so what do I have to do? Act like we're going out."

"Exactly ,So could you come over tomorrow morning before school when the chipmunks come to pick us up ,so Alvin will be like totally surprised???" ,asked Brittany.

"Sure, see you tomorrow fake girlfriend." , said Chad then they both hung up the phone.

…………………………

"Perfect!" , yelled Brittany.

It was the next morning and Brittany had to look perfect if she wanted to make her ex Alvie-poo jealous. Brittany was twisting her hair into a chignon when Eleanor stepped out of the bathroom. Her **I HEART NY **tank top was cinched with a silver braided belt and covered shrunken white blazer. A black peasant skirt and metallic ballet slippers gave her a city-meets-country look that Alvin would love!

"Brittany, you must really want to make Alvin jealous because you look better than ever." , said Eleanor.

"Yeah, can you please change, I don't want Simon to think your hot." , cried Jeannette.

"Wow, I must really look awesome then." ,said Brittany knowing her sisters meant what they said.

"You do." , both of her sisters said at the same time. She gave them a hug then put on her favorite lip gloss. Then she sprayed on her self "pink" perfume and put on her "sweet temptation" body lotion , both from _"Victoria's Secret"._

"Oh my gosh , Chad's here and so are the chipmunks." , said Brittany. Then she held Chad's hand and walked over to the chipmunks car. Alvin thought Brittany looked like a goddess. When he saw Chad with her his face got all red and he just wanted to beg for her forgiveness. He started getting mad at himself for dumping her even though he wasn't sure if what Tiffany said was true. He was so stupid. Brittany came in the car and had to take the seat next to Alvin , but Chad still got to go next to her. Chad put his arm around Brittany and she started to feel very guilty when she saw Alvin's face. she a tear drop down his eye. If she really love him she wouldn't do this so she had to fix this once and for all. No one talked during the whole car ride and then they came to school.

Brittany jumped out f the car as fast as possible so she could get away from this tension when Chad got out of the car she said ," Chad I feel very guilty about this so um… The whole plan thing is over." Then she ran away as fast as possible into the girl's bathroom. She remembered how this was the first place her and Alvin ever kissed and she began to cry. She ran to first period which was art class. She took her regular seat which happened to be next to Alvin.

"Hello class." , said the art teacher," I will be passing back the poems you previously did and I was very impressed with one of the students poems. In that poem you could feel the heart in it and the love. Come up her Ms. Brittany Miller and read us your poem."

(If you don't remember look back at chapter 28)

Brittany got and was very nervous since that poem was written to and for Alvin. She began to read…

_**A BLUE STAR IN YOUR EYES**_

_On the wings of an eagle,_

_My love for you flies._

_Soaring higher and higher,_

_And touching the skies._

_I reached up above,_

_And pulled a star from the sky._

_To place it within,_

_Your precious minds eye._

_To dwell there forever,_

_As my love for you._

_On the wings of our love,_

_Enduring and true._

_I honor you my darling,_

_With all that I am._

_Please darling please,_

_Will you be my man?_

_There are so many things,_

_My heart wants to say._

_I love you sweetheart,_

_There is no other way_

"Who was that poem written for?" ,asked the teacher.

"Alvin Seville." , she mumbled so only the teacher could hear her.

"Oh Alvin." , said the teacher very loud. Alvin stared at Brittany and all she could do was blush. Alvin knew from that poem that she wasn't using him. He had to apologize to her once again. The bell rang and Brittany sat outside then Alvin came and sate next to her.

"Britt, I'm really sorry." , was all Alvin could say and then he started to cry. She put her arm around him and hugged him.

"Alvin , I don't know what to do with you. I mean I love you and the reviewers have been saying that we belong together , but we keep correction you keep hurting me." , Brittany whispered in his ear.

"I know Britt , I'm really sorry just please take me back, I can't live without you. I love you and the reason I broke up with you was because Tiffany said you were using and that's why you always forgive me. But I was wrong to listen to her and I am really sorry." , blurted Alvin.

"Alvin , I guess I did some thing wrong too. I told had to fake go out with me to make you jealous , but then I felt very guilty so as soon as we got to school I told him that the fake going out thing was over." , cried out Brittany.

"Well , it worked and did I mention you look better then ever today. I thought it was impossible for anyone to get that gorgeous , but still that wasn't as bad as what I did." , said Alvin.

"It was still bad though." , Brittany replied.

"What do you say forgive and forget." , said Alvin taking out his hands for a shake.

"I will , but Tiffany won't." , said Brittany evilly. Alvin laughed and then they kissed.

"Well , I wrote a song for you." , Alvin said ," But I don't have my guitar."

"So , just sing it to me then."

"Ok, at this rate I'm gonna have a room of songs for you and I have to tell you something when I'm done."

He started to sing…

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
It could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start

Ohh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

"That was great." , Brittany yelped as she hugged and then kissed her boyfriend.

"So are you." , Alvin said then Brittany kissed him again.

"What was the thing you had to tell me???" , Brittany asked.

"Our next concert is gonna have you and your sisters in it!!!" , Alvin said then he plugged his ears knowing what was going to happen next.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" , Brittany screamed while jumping up and down.

……………………………….....

i THOUGHT THE SONG ALVIN SANG SORTA CONNECTED TO THEM, JUST BY READING THE FIRST LINE IT CONNECTED! This was a long chapter! REVIEW IT PLEASE! Here are the reviewers from the last chapter=

**_-DiceRox09_**

**_-JPMJShadowlover_**

**_-ChipmunkfanNo.1_**

**_-chipmunkandchipettelover_**

**_-NanduaBraves_**

**This was a very fun chapter to write! You guys can still give me ideas! Please and pretty please review!**


	31. YOU PROBABLEY WANT TO SEE THIS!

**THE END**

**I DECIDED TO MAKE THAT THE END OF THE STORY AND MAYBE LATER I WILL KEEP GOING BUT IM TOO BUSY WITH MY NEW ONE FOR NOW. SORRY! IF IT IS THE END THEN I WILL MAKE A THING WERE IT TALKS ABOUT HOW LIFE WAS WHEN THE GREW UP. THANKYOU SO MUCH TO THE REVIEWERS!  
**

**I PROBABLEY AM GONNA CONTINUE AS SOON AS I AM DONE WITH MY OTHER STORY THOUGH! **

**THATS WHY I HAVEN UPDATED AS MUCH!**

**LOVE ALL OF YOU AND I HOPE YOU GUYS STILL LOVE ME!**

**BUT I HAVE SO MUCH SCHOOL WORK AND I AM ALREADY BUSY WITH THE OTHER STORY AND THEN OF COURSE ALOT OF OTHER NORMAL DAILY STUFF ARE RUINING THIS!**

**BYE FOR NOW! BUT DONT WORRY I PROBABLEY WILL CONTINUE!**


End file.
